Wish Deciding
by Wicca Ness
Summary: Buffy wishes Tara back. Original idea from Joss Whedon. It was suppose to be an episode in s7 where Buffy gets one wish decides what to wish for over the ep and steps aside to reveal tara.
1. Wish Deciding

Author: Wicca Ness

Summary: Buffy wishes Tara back. Original idea from Joss Whedon. It was suppose to be an episode in s7.

DISCLAIMER: WILLOW AND TARA from BUFFY: THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, the idea, and some scenes here are REGISTERED TRADEMARKS of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy, Inc., WB, UPN, Fox, and all that jazz. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

**Feedback: Yes please. This is my first Story so I would love to know what you think or even an ok will be appreciated. **

_**Wish Deciding **_

_ON KINGMANS BLUFF_

"Hey black eyed girl" Xander said as he stepped in front of a green lighting blast to a satanic temple. The blast came from a black hair and eye Willow.

"What ya doing" he asked her as he tried to catch his breath.

"Get out of here" said Willow standing her ground

"Oh no….your not the only one with powers here, you maybe a hopped-up uber-witch, but this carpenter can dry wall ya into the next century "

"I'm not joking Xander, get out of my way, Now" Soon after Willow blast Xander with black lighting shooting from out of her hands, hitting him in the chest.

"There" said a bleeding tired, almost dying Giles, who laid on the floor of a now wrecked magic box.

"What?" Anya asked not knowing what Giles was talking about

"It's not over" he said to her looking almost smiling.

Willow, taking the essence of the earth, started shooting a green blast of lightning from her hands to the temple. Just as she started Xander started getting up, after being knocked down. He steps in between the temple and the green lightning bolts.

"You can't stop this"

"Yeah, I get that. It's just where else am I gonna go, you've been my best friend my whole life…world gonna end, where else would I wana be?"

Grinning Willow answered back" Is this the master plan, your gonna stop me by telling me ya love me"

"Well I was gonna walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil" he shrugs" Seemed kinda cartoony "

"Still making jokes"

"I'm not joking, I know your in pain, I can't imagine the pain your in. And I know your about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid…And hey… still wana hang, you're Willow"

"Don't call me that" Willow said angrily

"The first day of kindergarten you cried because you broke the yellow crayon, and you're to afraid to tell any one…You've come pretty far," he looks back to the satanic temple "ending the world not a terrific notion…but the thing is, Yeah, I love you, I love crayon breaking Willow and I love scary vein-y Willow. So if I'm gong out, its here. If you wana kill the word, then start with me, I've earned that"

"You think I won't"

"It doesn't matter, I'll still love you"

"Shut up" Willow scratches Xanders face with magic, only moving her arm and hand in the motion being more then 4 feet away from him.

Xander grabs his cheek as he bends over; he touches his cheek and looks at the blood in his hand." I love you"

Willow moves her hand and Xander gets mystically scratched in the chest. He bends over is hands on his shredded shirt. Willow just looked at him, with a tear falling from here eye.

"I…love...you" Xander said, he was in pain and cut.

"Shut up" Willow said followed by lighting from her hand, hitting Xander , soon the lighting went short and was only in her hand an disappeared. Xander stood up

"I love you Willow"

"Stop" she said shooting a weak lighting bolt, which barely stopped Xander for a second.

"I love you" he repeated, having figured out how to stop Willow.

"Shut up" Willow said trying to ht him with lightning, but it only crackled in her hands.

Xander walked to stand right in front of her. Once he was right in front she hit him with punches over ad over. He stood there and took in the hits. She broke down crying. They fell to the ground, Willow in Xander's arms. "I love you" He told her again. Willow's hair turned back to red and the veins on her face disappeared slowly.

_**6 months later at Sunnydale Airport**_

Willow walked toward 3 people she hadn't seen all summer. She slowly made her way to them. She kept thinking of what she should do once she got to them. She didn't know if she should look at them or just find an interest in her shoes. Once she got there she looked at her shoes and then slowly looked up at them. Xander, Buffy and Dawn smiled at her. "I hear that there's a new Jessica Alba movie, she's wearing a bikini in it, you and me can ogle while Buffy covers Dawn's eyes and tries to look like she isn't ogling too" he grinned at Willow and joked with he as if nothing had happened, while Buffy smacked him in the arm and Dawn also grinned.

"Welcome back Will" Buffy told her while Dawn went up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Hi" Willow said to all as she hugged Dawn back. As soon as Dawn had pulled away, Buffy and Xander rushed her into a hug" We missed you" Buffy told her as she and Xander held her "I miss you guys too" she said in a low voice.

"Come on….lets go home" Buffy told her as Xander took her bags.

_Buffy's House_

"Here ya go Wills" Willow said as he took Willows bags into her room, where she and the Summers sisters were.

"Thanks Xander" she said gratefully.

"I'm really glad your back Willow, I really missed you and ta…"Dawn stopped before she could finish the sentence. She gave Willow an apologetic look

Willow smiled at Dawn "I missed you to Dawnie" Willow was seated on the bed where Dawn was next to her. Buffy and Xander were by the door.

"Do you need anything? Umm water or something to eat, more pillows, covers….."She looked over at Xander to see if he could think of anything that Willow may need.

Xander picked up on it ad quickly tried to think of something "uhh a comic book"

The Dawn and Buffy gave him a weird look, Willow just smiled at her oldest friend "That's ok, thanks Xan….I'm ok though, I don't need anything, I think I'm just gonna try to sleep."

Xander nodded and Buffy took Dawn's hand and pulled her off the bed "Sure thing…we'll let you rest…but if you need anything, we're right down the hall" She said pointing at herself and at Dawn

"And I'll be 3 blocks down the street and 4 to your right" Xander joked "So I'm gonna go now" he said smiling as he made his way to Willow and hugged her "thanks Xander" she said as she hugged him back. Xander kissed the top of her head and then pulled apart. He waved at her as he headed towards the door. He hugged Buffy and Dawn. They all watched him leave. Soon after, they herd the click of the front door shutting.

"Come on Dawn lets leave Willow to rest." Buffy said pulling Dawn out of the room,

"Night Willow" Dawn said as Buffy pulled her out. Willow just smiled as the closed they door to her room.

After laying in darkness she finally fell sleep two hours later.

_Buffy's room_

Buffy woke up to the sound of some one moving a lot in there bed and talking and screaming.

"_No" _Over and over again.

"Willow" She said quickly, getting out of bed fast and made her way down the hall to Willow's room. She knocked on it but got no response. She slowly opened it. She went in after what she saw on the bed. Willow was tossing and turning, screaming "no".

Buffy went to Willows bedside and sat next to her

"Willow, Willow" Buffy said while she gently rubbed Willows shoulder. When Willow didn't wake up and kept moving.

"Willow, sweetie wake up" she said louder this time "Willow, Willow wake up. It's just a Night mare"

Willow woke up gasping for air. She looked around to figure where she was. When she saw Buffy she started to cry. Buffy quickly held her tight "Shhh….its ok Willow, everything's gonna be ok" She said as she rubbed Willows back for to comfort her.

"No, No its not…It's all my fault it's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten addicted to magic, it would have never happen. We should have been forever" Willow told Buffy while crying on her shoulder.

Buffy didn't know exactly what Willow was talking about till she said _forever._

"Willow, it's not your fault"

"Isn't it Buffy, if I hadn't gotten addicted to magic, she would have never left me, we might have been able to catch Warren faster, we might have been some where else, we might have been up and down stairs, instead of in my room. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been by my window, she wouldn't have gotten shot and she…she wouldn't have died in my arms….I killed her Buffy... It's my fault"

Buffy staid quiet, letting Willow cry.

"I miss her so much Buffy, I love her. We were forever… forever"

"I'm sorry Willow, I know you miss her… we all miss her, Dawn…Dawn especially…I think that maybe after you, she's the one in most pain from loosing Tara…."Buffy pulled away from Willow. She got her shoulders with her hands and looked her in the eyes "But it's not your fault. It will never be your fault. You hear me. Not…Your …Fault" Buffy went back to holding her. Willow kept crying till she fell sleep. Buffy laid her on the bed and sat there watching her sleep. Once she was convinced that Willow was ok she went back to her own room.

_Two weeks Later_

Buffy got home around a half hour before sunset, she came home from working at The Doublemeat Palace.

"Hey guys what ya doing" Buffy asked Dawn and Willow who were talking in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Buff….nothing just chit-chatting…work hard at the Doublemeet Palace?" Asked Willow as she stood up and took an empty glass to the sink.

"Can't you tell from the smell of my hair and clothes" Buffy joked

"Oh I could I just didn't want to be rude" Dawn piped in with a mouthful of ice cream.

Buffy just gave her a look that made Willow grin.

"So I was thinking, that after I take a shower and come out with a better smell, we could go out to the bronze or to a movie, and then I could bring you guys back and then patrol." Buffy suggested

"Or you could just take us to patrol with you like old times, and you can't tell us all about your day" Dawn grinned and looked at Willow to back her up. Willow just shrugged and smiled. Buffy sighed, "We'll see about that, but what you guys say, wanna go out tonight."

"Yeah sure. I just gotta do one thing in uh town and then I'm good." Willow said as she walked back to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What do you have to do?" Dawn asked "You didn't say anything all day, do you want me to come with?"

"No! Uhh I …it's just a little errand I need to do, its not gonna take a long time"

"That's cool, Will…tell ya what you go do your thing while I shower and then you can come back and we can go." Buffy said as she started to walk towards the stairs

"Or I could just meet you guys at the bronze. I'm not sure how long I might take" Willow said avoiding eye contact with them.

"I don't know about that Willow, sunset is in half an hour. I don't want you walking around after dark"

"Its ok I'll be fine, I'll even go now, just meet me at the bronze in an half an hour then" With that Willow got her jacket and cell phone and walked out the door

"Well that was strange, she didn't say where she was going, did she?"

"No she didn't, just get ready Dawn. We'll wait a little and see if she comes back here if not we'll meet her at the bronze"

With that Buffy made her way up stairs.

Willow walked quickly through town. She stopped once she reached the entrance to one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale. She slowly made her way to the center of the cemetery. She walked along a beautiful lake, till she got to the headstone she was looking for.

She sat down in front of it. She traced the letters of the name on it.

"Hi Tara, its me" she didn't say anything after that. She just sat there in silence looked at the name on the headstone.

"Dawn lets go, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up, we have 10 minutes to get to the bronze on time and it takes 20 to get there….Dawn!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…Sheesh, no need to scream" Dawn said as she came down the stairs to stop in front of an annoyed Buffy holding the door open.

"Just come on, we need to hurry"

"…and that's when Dawn dropped her glass filled with ice cubes and freezing water right on Buffy, you should have seen the look on Buffy's face…I just wish I had a camera with me that day….Dawn started running as soon as Buffy had gotten up and looked at her" Willow sat on the grass. Her hand lifting to trace the letters of Tara's name. Willow smiled as she told Tara what had happened earlier in the week. "I think that if you had been there, Dawn would have ran behind you for protection…." Willow grinned "That would have been funny…"

"Hurry up Dawn"

"Well stop walking so fast, I swear, it looks like your trying to ditch me" Dawn complained as she tried to catch up with Buffy.

Buffy rolled her eyes "yeah well unfortunately that would be…."She didn't finish her sentence as a bright flash appeared in front of them. That made Buffy stop. Dawn and Buffy both covered there eyes from the blinding light. Once it disappeared they uncovered there eyes, and where the light once was now was a woman in a white gown.

"What the…."

"Buffy what... who is that."

"Buffy Summers, warrior of the people, I've been searching for you" The woman smiled as she stood in front of them.

"Who, who are you?" Buffy asked as she stood in front of Dawn.

"For give me, for I am Angelica, I work for a higher power" She said still smiling.

"Are you evil?"

"Dawn!" Buffy looked at her younger sister annoyed

"What I'm just curious"

"No... No it's quiet alright" Angelica said "It's good that she is cautious, and to answer your question young one, no I would say I am not evil"

"Ok you're not evil, and you work for a higher power, and you are looking for me…for what?" Buffy asked, not quiet sure if she should be buying what Angelica was saying

"Augh, of course, right to business I see" Angelica joked "I am here on behave of the higher power, to reward you"

"Reward me, what who sent you, was it The Powers That Be?"

"Pfff, please, The Powers That Be don have this kind of power…no the higher power I represent are called The Guardians"

"The Guardians, sorry I haven't herd of you guys"

"Its quiet all right, we work in secrecy" She explained

"Then why are you talking to us, I mean I thought secrecy meant you know, all with the secrets" Dawn asked from behind Buffy starting to walk to stand next to her older sister

"Yes, your quiet right" she grinned "I come here to reward the Slayer"

"Reward me; cool….what do I get, a gold metal, diploma…"

"Life supply of stakes" Dawn suggested

"Actually no, I would like to say that your reward shall be much greater then any of that, your reward shall be…..One wish"

Buffy looked at her blankly, "I get a wish…look, Angie, I appreciate it, but I've already herd and done the whole wish thing, not a very big fan of it."

"Ah yes, the wish Ms. Chase had, and the spell Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Jenkins did. Yes well I would say this is a different type of wish deal…You will get one ultimate wish that will not change the future or past unless you wish it to." Angelica explained

"Ok so this is a wish that works out how I want it, one question though…why?"

"Because of what you do Ms. Summers."

" See Buffy, I told you being brave and having the guts to work at the Double meet Palace would pay off" Dawn joked but quickly shut her mouth as Buffy gave her an angry glare but she smiled when she herd Angelica giggle

"Actually, its because of what you have done since you became the slayer, all the good you've done, all the apocalypse you have stopped and the people you have saved, because of that, I will grant you one wish, and it can be of anything…Your mom never dying, Angel becoming human, or you never sending him to a demon demotion, you could make Dawn be just your kid sister, and not a mystical key" She suggested

"I can wish for some thing like that" Buffy asked surprised "I….I just…I can…"

"its quiet all right…you don't have to answer now, but I do have a limited time on this plane, I will come back to you in 24 hours and I will expect an answer" With that Angelica disappeared

"Buffy, are you ok" asked Dawn after Buffy didn't say anything at first then slowly nodded.

"yeah I'm, I'm fine, its just that the wish thing, I could wish for…..you know what I don't feel like going out very much, call Willow and tell her…If you guys wana go , you still can go. Buffy said a little sad, but not wanting to ruin her sisters and best friends night.

"No its ok Buffy I'll call Willow tell her we are going back home" with that Dawn pulls out her cell phone and dials Willows number.

"….during the time I was working in the library, I fell sleep and they almost locked me in. I would have spent the night there too if it hadn't been for the angry guard there, he acted like such a son of uh …_**RING …RING…"**_ Willow pulled out her cell phone; on it, it said _DAWNIE CALL__**…**_

"Oh shoot, I was supposed to meet them 20 minutes a go" She said to herself as she answered the phone.

"Hello…hey Dawnie sorry I totally forg….oh is everything ok…"

"Yeah, we just had a little encounter, we can explain once you get home"

"Tell her will go pick her up, I don't want her walking alone right now, no arguments" Buffy piped in

"Oh and Buffy says to tell me where you are, we are gonna go pick you up no arguments, she doesn't want you walking alone right now, and honestly neither do I"

Willow looks around quickly "oh no don't worry I can go by myself I…I wouldn't want you guys to take a detour or anything because of me….where am I?, oh I'm uhh by the cemetery…..oh your near by, oh great I guess I'll wait for you guys there. Ok, so how far away you are…5 minutes, umm ok well then I'll meet you guys by the gates…bye"

Willow quickly turned back to the headstone, she looked at it and traced a letter in the name "I'll comeback soon" She said and with that she left trying not to cry, but she couldn't help but have a couple tears fall from her eyes.

She walked as quickly as she could to head out of the cemetery before Buffy and Dawn got there.

The summer's sisters walked in silence. Buffy thinking about what she was going to do. She had to make a choice and it could be anything.

Dawn was quiet, trying to give Buffy some space.

They walked side by side just thinking, as they approached the cemetery. Until Dawn broke the silence

"Hey is that Willow?" She asked Buffy looking over to her and then back at the figure coming out of the cemetery

"Yeah that's certainly our redhead….well I guess now we no where she's been going to do errands" Buffy grabbed Dawn by the elbow "Come on lets go see if she's ok"

Willow walked through the cemetery gates; she didn't see Buffy or Dawn. Just as she sighed she herd a very familiar voice

"Hey will, Where ya been?" Asked Buffy, as they walked right up to her.

Willow quickly turned around with a small squeak

"Buffy, hi…I was just…."

"Its ok Willow we know, and you don't have to hide it, its ok for you to be visiting her grave" Buffy said gently

"I know, I just…I don't know why I didn't tell you guys I just didn't" She explained obviously frustrated that she didn't know why she hadn't told them anything.

"Its ok, lets just go home, we've had along night."

With that the trio set of to the Summers home.

_Summers Home_

"I'm kinda tired I'm gonna go to bed, night Buffy, Night Willow" Dawn said as she gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Dawn," Buffy said as she went to the kitchen, before she got there she called out to Willow, "Hey Will when you get a chance meet me in the kitchen.

"Sure thing Buffy, Night Dawnie, Sleep tight" She said as she gave Dawn her hug. She saw Dawn go up stairs and once Dawn as out of site she went into the kitchen looking for Buffy.

When Willow got to the kitchen she saw Buffy on a stool by the kitchen island eating ice cream from the tub.

"Didn't slay much today did ya, what was that, that Dawn said you guys encountered" she grinned using Dawn's words.

" yeah that's what I wanted you in here for, maybe you could do a little research for me, to make sure its not a demon-y thing pretending to be good and all" Buffy said shrugging as she took a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth.

"Yeah ok, lets go into the dinning room and boot up my lap top" Both Willow and Buffy with her ice cream sat at the dinning room table by Willows computer.

"Ok….so what do you want me to look up" Willow asked as she turned the computer on and opened an internet page. "Might wana tell me what happened too" She suggested since she still didn't know anything about what Buffy and Dawn had seen.

"Yeah, look up The Guardians" Buffy said as she got up from her chair abandoning her ice cream and looked over Willows shoulder, from behind her.

"The Guardians? What did they want?" Willow asked as she looked for something to give them a better idea to what they were dealing with.

"Well it wasn't _the _Guardians, it was like I guess a messenger, She said her name was Angelica, She appeared out of no where and is all 'Buffy Summers I've been looking for you' "

Willow stopped her typing and looked over to Buffy" Well what did she want?"

"That's the thing, it wasn't what she wanted, it's what I want, and she said she would grant me one wish"

As soon as Buffy had said that the guardian would grant her one wish Willows eyes popped open" What! Buffy did you make the wish, because sometimes wishing stuff like that doesn't always work out…remember my vixen-y evil vamp self, the 'I think I'm kinda gay' one" she said in a bit of a panic.

Buffy grinned "Breath Willow, breath, in and out in and out"

Willow gently slapped her arm" Ha Ha funny, so I panic, but still what did you wish for?" She asked filled with curiosity.

Buffy sighed" I didn't…she gave me 24 hours to make up my mind and then she'll come back and ask for my wish… will if this is true I can wish for anything, I can wish for Angel, the love of my life, to be human, so things can work between us, or I can wish for my parents to have never gotten divorced and be happy for us, I can wish for Dawnie to be nothing but my sister, no key deal" she said quietly.

"Wow, that's….Big" Willow said shocked.

"yeah it is…I think it's safe to say I won't be getting any sleep tonight and I won't be able to concentrate on any thing tomorrow." Buffy said with a sigh

They both looked up when they herd footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Dawnie? Is that you sweetie" Willow asked while she stood up and started walking around the table, and Buffy followed her.

"Yeah it's me" Dawn said with a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep?" Willow asked as she ran her hand through Dawn's hair and her back.

"Yeah, I've been tossing and turning, and let me be the first to mention, either you two are very loud, or I have very good hearing" She said smiling but soon turned into another yawn "anyways I came for some warm milk"

"Oh here, I'll get you some" Willow said and walked over to the kitchen.

"Gotta love Will" Buffy said grinning at her best friends actions.

"yeah, she was kinda like a mom to me, along with Tara, when you were gone….They both would help me and stuff, and Tara would make pancakes, I really loved her funny shaped pancakes" Dawn said sadly.

Buffy was going to say something when Willow walked in. "here ya go Dawnie." She said handing the warm milk to Dawn.

"thanks Will, well I'm gonna go back up, night guys" She said and sleepily walked back up the stares.

Willow yawned "well lets get back to work" She said and walked back to her laptop.

"Actually Willow, why don't you go to bed, you seem tired, and you've done enough… more then enough" She added quietly to her self.

"You sure Buff. I can work on your stuff its no big deal" She said trying to hide a yawn.

"No… come on, to bed with you" She said shutting the lap top of and dragging Willow to the stairs.

"What about your Guardian person." She asked as Buffy walked her up the stairs and towards her room.

"I'll deal with that tomorrow, ok… although you probably won't see me I'm gonna be out most of the day, and then I have work and then patrol, so like I said I'll deal." Buffy opened the door to Willows room, and pushed her in" Now get your pj's on and get into bed…do I have to tuck you in" Buffy asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No mommy" Willow said going into her room. "So I'll see you tomorrow then, night Buffy."

"Goodnight Willow, sweet dreams" Buffy said closing Willows door.

_Next Morning_

Buffy walked in to the kitchen around 6 in the morning. When she walked in she saw Willow with a cup of coffee in her hands "Morning Will, sleep good?" Buffy asked. She walked to the coffee pot, and getting her self a cup of coffee.

Willow turned to her and gave a weak smiled "umm, yeah it, it was fine" She said and took a drink from her cup.

"Ok well I have to go open the Doublemeat Palace, is there anything you need from the store or something?" Buffy asked quickly drinking her coffee.

"I don't think so, if I remember anything I can give you a call….I'm gonna go wake Dawn up, don't want her to be late for school" She smiled and got up.

"Ok, I'll see you two later tonight" With that Willow went up stairs to wake Dawn up and Buffy left for the Doublemeat Palace.

_Downtown Sunnydale_

Buffy was walking towards the house after doing some grocery shopping. When she got to the drive way she got the mail from the mail box and walked towards the front door.

She walked in and looked around to see no one in sight.

"Honey I'm home" She said grinning. When she didn't get a response she asked" Is any body home?"

"Buffy is that you, in the kitchen" Dawn said, indicating where she was to Buffy.

Buffy walked into the kitchen to see Dawn and Willow eating dinner. "hey guys" She said putting some groceries on the counter.

"Hey Buffy" Willow smiled got up and got a dinner plate ready for Buffy. She handed the plate to Buffy "dinner? how was your day?" she asked getting back to her plate

"oh my god, I couldn't concentrate on anything I did, at work I burned most of the food I prepared, when I went to the store I shopped, paid for the stuff an almost left it all in the cart. Coming home I almost walked two blocks past the house, and I almost went into the wrong house. And you wanna know why, I couldn't get that stupid Guardian of my mind. I kept expecting her to show up and be all like' Buffy Summers I will grant you your wish now' " She said with a sigh.

Both Willow and Dawn looked at each other.

"Wow Willow, after seven years she finally caught your babbling abilities." Dawn told Willow and Willow just grinned.

Buffy just looked at them and went back to eating her dinner" I don't appreciate you having fun with my pain" She said with her mouth full. " and I'd say more stuff but we have kids in the room and I'm late for patrol" she said as she looked at Dawn and grinned at the look she saw on Dawn's face, she went back to finishing her dinner.

"Hey I think I'm old enough to hear what you have to say, I don't need to be sheltered. I am a teenager…Plus if you don't say stuff now, then I…I'll learn everything I know of the street"

"In that case, maybe I should just lock you up and not let you go any where….Willow can home school you" She said pointing at Willow with her fork.

"Hey how come I have to be punished?" Willow said with a pout on her face, she looked at Buffy and then at Dawn. She saw Dawn cross her arms over her chest and put a look on her face that just said _excuse me_.

"Uhh, I mean, she's a smart kid, she doesn't need me, why should I be punished by uhh, getting a student who doesn't need me to teach them" She said and gave Dawn a guilty apologetic smile.

"Nice save Will" Buffy said as she stood up and put her plate in the sink. "But I am off, you guys gonna be ok?" She asked as she went to the living room and got a stake from the chest that was behind the couch.

" We'll be fine, there giving this thing on TV we were gonna watch later tonight…hey come home early and we can make pop corn and have one of those girl nights we've been talking about" Willow said grinning.

"maybe, but I was planning on doing an all nighter, maybe hit Willie up again, he said there was a nest some where in town, see if I can find it" She said as she put a small knife in her waist band and the stake she had gotten on the inside of her sleeve.

"Oh, ok, you're not going to try and dust them if you do. Are you?" A worried Willow asked

"No don't worry, this is strictly recon" She said as she buttoned her jacket but stopped when she saw Willow give a sad smile.

"You ok" Buffy asked s she saw the difference in Willows face.

"yeah I'm fine, I…one time I said the same thing, 'this is strictly recon' to uh Tara, she said I was like a cool monster fighter…it just reminded me of her" Willow said quietly, but quickly smiled and walked towards the door and opened it as Buffy walked there too "Come on don't you have to get going or something, I'd rather you leave early and come back sooner then the other way around.

"You sure, that nest will still be there tomorrow morning" Buffy asked Willow putting her hand on Willow's shoulder.

"I'm sure now scoot" Willow smiled and Buffy walked out the door, she turned around and started walking backwards. "ok I'll see you two in the morning and don't go to sleep to late Dawn, oh and I have to open the Doublemeat Palace tomorrow so I'll be off early or just make my way there from patrol" She said as she left. Willow closed the door behind her as soon as she couldn't see Buffy any more.

"Ok Dawnie you ready for that girls night." She said turning back to Dawn.

Buffy was walking down the side walk looking for anything that looked suspicious, she was becoming very bored since she hadn't found any vampires. She walked by the downtown shops in Sunnydale, suddenly she stopped by a shop that was by the Magic Box. In the window she saw a skirt, pair of shoes, and a blouse. She looked at the prize tags that were by each of the items.

"100 dollars for those shoes, what do they think I'm made of, money? Ooh, but those are really cute" She sighed and walked away. Looking a little depressed. She started slowly walking again.

"Get the double treat, that's the double sweet, oh it's hard to beat, when the meats meet… Oh, why can't I get this stupid jingle out of my head?" She runs her hands through her hair annoyed. One minute later she finds her self singing the same jingle.

"'Get the double treat, that's the double sweet, oh it's hard to beat, when the meats meet..." A bright light appears before her. She moves her arm to cover her eyes, as soon as the light fades she brings he arm down and sees Angelica.

"I see we meet once again, look no offense or anything but do you have to keep showing up like that?" She asked the messenger with an annoyed tone to her voice.

Angelica just grinned "Sorry but, I like a good entrance, but don't worry, I won't be making any more entrances with you after tonight"

"Oh right, the wish." Buffy said quietly.

"Yes the with, I assume you have made up your mind or about to do so in the next few minutes, am I right"

"Yeah, I, you sure I can wish for anything" She asked again not sure if she should trust the messenger.

"I assure you Ms. Summers, anything with out consequences, unless you wish so"

Buffy looked unsure, she didn't say anything at first. But slowly a small smile appeared on her face and it quickly grew. She looked over by were the magic shop and the store with the shoes were. She looked back to Angelica and nodded her head.

"Ok I wish for…"

Willow walked down the stairs and smelled coffee, She smiled" Buffy is that you?" She asked as she finish coming down the stairs.

"Yeah Willow it's me." She said as she came from out of the kitchen and she met her in the dinning room.

"So how was patrol?"

Willow asked once she was in front of the small blonde.

"Well I didn't do much slaying, that messenger girl, Angelica, did the whole light show appearance thing again, let me tell you that is really annoy…"

"Wait, wait, wait, what…your wish, you made the wish, ok go back and start from the beginning what did you wish for" Willow asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, she couldn't wait any longer. "Tell me" She begged.

Buffy smiled at her friend "Nope. Sorry it's a secret." Buffy joked and tried to get past Willow only to have Willow block her way. "Fine I'll tell you."

"Thank you" Willow said and put her guard down, but Buffy quickly ran past Willow only to have Willow turn around and quickly grab her wrist and stop her before she could get to far away. "Ok so I was walking by the magic shop when I saw this really cute outfit at April Fools, the shoes were the cutest, but they were like a hundred dollars, so I left and two minutes later wammm, there she is asking for my wish…..oooh do you like my new shoes" Buffy asked Willow as she showed her, her feet.

"Shoes, Buffy, you wished for those expensive shoes you saw." Willow asked with her mouth open.

"No silly, these aren't the ones I saw anyways" Buffy said as she walked towards the front door.

"Buffy what did you wish for?" She asked not sure if she should believe Buffy.

"It's a secret but don't worry Will, you'll find out, but I have to go open the Doublemeat palace so I'll see you guys later" She grinned as she closed the door.

"She didn't tell me, I can't believe she didn't tell me" She said shaking her head. She sighed "coffee, I need coffee" She said and turned around. She lifted her foot of the ground but before she could put it back down she stopped. Her mouth was open as she saw Tara standing in front of her.

"Hi" Tara said as she stood there 5 feet in front of Willow.

"Tara?" She asked in a small voice unsure of what she was seeing in front of her. Willow still didn't say anything or even move, her skin had turned white, she didn't even notice Buffy open the door again.

"Yeah its me, I'm here Willow" Tara said softly.

Willow looked in the same blue eyes that she had always felt safe and wonderful in, trying to look for a sign that that wasn't the love of her live standing in front of her. "How?" She asked.

"I didn't know what I should wish for when she first told me I had a wish, but as I thought about it, there wasn't any other person in the world that I thought should be here more than her. She's my wish" Buffy explained as she made her way next to Willow.

Willow looked from Buffy to Tara and back again. When she turned one more time to Tara everything started getting blurry and fussy. Then there was only darkness in Willow's eyes as she fainted.

Tara's eyes widened as she saw Willow start to fall .She started to run to Willow but was to late to catch her. Luckily Buffy was right beside Willow to catch her fall.

"Willow" They both said with Willow now being held up by Buffy's arms.

"Let's take her up stairs" Buffy said as she started to raise Willow into her arms.

"Here I'll carry her" Tara said as she stepped up to Buffy with her arms extended.

Buffy finished putting Willow completely into her arms "no I can carry her better. Super strength and all. Come on lets take her up stairs."

They both headed up the stairs with Willow in Buffy's arms. Tara went in front and opened the door to the room that used to be theirs.

Buffy put Willow on the bed. They both herd the front door open and close. Buffy turned to Tara "that's probably Dawn" Buffy couldn't help but to smile when she saw Tara smile when she herd Dawn's name. "I'll go down stairs and get some stuff for Willow, I'll be right back" Buffy left the room.

Once the door shut Tara walked to the side of the bed next to Willow.

She ran her hands through Willow's hair.

"I missed you" she whispered.

Buffy walked into the kitchen, only to find Dawn drinking from a carton of orange juice with the fridge door open.

"Use a glass" Said Buffy as she looked for a bowl. Once she found the bowl she filed it with cold water and some ice. She then looked for a kitchen towel.

By now Dawn had gotten a glass for the juice she was going to drink, she changed her mind and instead of filling it up with juice she got water.

"What's that for" she asked her older sister.

"It's for Willow she fainted" Buffy said as she put in some ice cubes in the water to keep it cold.

"What? Why did she faint?" Asked a worried Dawn as she walked up next to Buffy. Who was starting to head out of the kitchen.

Buffy ignored Dawn's question, instead she gave her a mysteries grin "I have a surprise for you…in Willows room" She said grinning the entire time.

Dawn was confused but her curiosity got the best of her. "A surprise for me…really what is it?" She asked also grinning by know. She looked like a small child in a candy store. They walked up the stairs towards Willow's room

"Well a surprise for every one, but I think you'll like it a lot, you'll love it. Guaranteed, in here" Buffy pointed with her head to Willows room.

Dawn quickly got the hint as to open the door when she opened it she froze her foot in the air as she was about to step. Buffy grinned at her reaction and walked past her to put the water bowl on the night stand. Tara had now moved from her place on the bed where she was seated to a standing position at the foot of the bed.

Buffy walked back to Dawn and gave her a small push. But instead of Dawn walking forward, she dropped the glass of water she had. If it wasn't for Buffy's quick reflexes the glass would have surly crashed and soaked the carpeted floor.

"T-Tara?" Dawn asked in a quiet voice.

"It's me Dawnie." Tara said with a smile on her face she started to walk towards the teen but was only able to take two steps. The rest was stopped when Dawn ran to her and hugged her as if it were her last time.  
"Tara it really is you...but h-how?" she said. She had tears of joy on her face.

"Shhh…its ok Dawnie. Its ok, Buffy did this." Tara explained. She hugged the teen tightly and Dawn pulled away when all that Tara had said had sunken in. She turned her head and looked at her older sister.

"You…you did this, how you do this, when did you……"a small grin started to appear on her face. She let go of Tara and excitedly ran to Buffy.

"You made the wish!!! You made the wish!!!" She said loudly and hugged her, and didn't let go of Buffy. She pulled away with a huge smile on her face. She turned to Tara and had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you so much." she said but then turned to Buffy. Buffy also had tears in her eyes as did Tara. Buffy was about to say she had missed her to when suddenly Dawn punched in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me this was going to be your wish?" She asks Buffy suddenly being annoyed that Buffy hadn't told her, her great plan.

"Hey that hurt!" Buffy said looking at Dawn also annoyed.

Dawn was going to say something in return. But both looked at Tara with confused looks on their faces when they herd her laughing.

"Ah sorry, I just….As m-much as I hate it when you t-two fight…I really m-missed it." She said with a smile.

The three enveloped them selves in a group hug.

When they pulled away, Dawn noticed an unconscious body on the bed.

"So this is why Willow is all with the sleepy" She asked.

"Yeas Dawn. That is why Willow is all with the sleepy." Buffy answered her.

"Ok, ok why don't we work on waking Willow up, ok...Dawn why don't you call the gang and tell them to come here ….but do not tell them anything ok?" She asked her younger sister, who excitedly ran put of the room to the phone and started making phone calls.

Both Tara and Willow smiled at each other and shook their heads.

"Ok now let's work on waking that girlfriend of yours." They walked next to the bed. Buffy got the kitchen towel and the water bowl next to the bed. She got it wet with cool water and put it on Willows forehead and face.

Slowly green eyes started to flicker open. Willow moaned and held her head. She didn't see Tara who was behind her on the other side of the bed. Willow saw Buffy though.

"Ugh... what happened?" she asked groggily

"You ….Miss Rosenberg, fainted" Buffy said with out explaining anything else.

Willow chuckled "no kidding…I think I'm going crazy…I thought I saw, Tara" She said sadly, whishing it were true.

Buffy didn't say anything, she looked up and past Willows shoulder.

Willow noticed this and turned her head. And saw the love of her life for the second time that day.

"Hi" Repeated Tara like she had a few minutes before and that was all she said.

Unfortunately Willow also repeated what she did a few minutes before and she fainted again, but this time instead of falling into Buffy's arms she fell onto the bed.

Buffy looked from Willow to Tara back to Willow. She finally looked up to Tara again with a smirk on her face.

"You know you should stop saying that" she told the worried blonde across from her.

"You think…is every one going to react the way she did?" she asked a little worried.

"Don't worry about it, I think every one will be fine…well maybe Xander might join Willow in bed…."she turned red when she realized how what she said must have sounded like. "Ummm in the faint-y type way not in a naked togetherness type way. Because Willows a woman, and Xanders a…well man, and Willow's gay and in love… with you and wouldn't ever be with Xander or any else, and some one please shoot me now." She said quickly now turning as red as Willows fire-y hair. "I've been friends with Willow to long" she mumbled.

Tara couldn't help but to smirk.

Buffy just gave her an apologetic smile.

Buffy took one more look at Willow and sighed. She looked again at Tara and stood up. "Come one lets let sleeping beauty here rest, I think she's been tired and overwhelmed"

"Are you sure she's going to be ok" Tara asked a little worried.

"Yeah, she'll be fine" When Buffy said those words they herd the front door open and they herd Xander greet Dawn, followed by the rest of the Scooby's.

"The gangs here come on" she said getting u off the bed and towards the door. She waited for Tara there until Tara reached her

"Ok so how about I go down and talk to them a little and then you can come on in ok?" She asked Tara who only nodded

They walked together down the hall and then half way down the stairs Tara stopped. Buffy smiled and kept going.

She walked into the living room where Xander, Anya, Giles, and Dawn where seated.

When they herd her come in they all looked towards her.

"Hey gang" she greeted them.

"Hey Buff…what's up, The Dawsnter called us all and said we had a Scooby meeting" Xander asked from his seat next to Anya.

"Yes, is there some new demon we should be worrying about, perhaps research is in need" Added Giles. "Say, where is Willow?"

"Willows…in bed." Dawn piped in.

"In bed, does she have a new orgasm friend?" Anya asked looking first at Dawn and then at Buffy, then moving her looks towards the stair case

"Anya" every one but a laughing Dawn said. Buffy glared at Anya

"no, she's sleeping." Buffy told every one looking at Anya specifically, when she saw Anya's mouth open to say more she added "by her self"

"Ah yes well, now that we have cleared that, may we please move on from the subject and onto the matter at fact, what was it we were called for here today Buffy?" asked Giles while whipping his glasses.

"Thank you, now the reason that I called you here today is because I have some news, some thing happed the other night, when Dawn and I were walking home." She explained what happened to them. When she was done they all asked the same question but Dawn.

"What did you wish for?"

Buffy smiled, knowing that was the question they were all going to ask.

"Well I thought about it very hard, and there was a lot I could have wished for. I thought about Angel, my mom, and a normal life…but then I realized what my wish needed to be, I wished for what we all missed and need." She took a step back and turned around walking out of the living room.

They all looked around" Isn't she going to tell us?" Xander asked Dawn. Dawn just grinned.

A few moments later Buffy came back in.

"Buff, what did you wish for?" He asked her when he noticed her.

"I wished for the one thing that would make our family complete again." She turned her face, and every one followed her look. They all saw Tara enter the room.

Giles was the first to speak "Dear Lord"

Xander had his mouth wide open.

Anya stood up and ran to hug Tara. "Oh Tara we missed you so much, I didn't want you to go" She said crying on Tara's shoulder.

"I missed you too" Tara says softly smiling.

When Anya finally let go Tara smiled at her and saw Xander getting up and walking to her. He smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

Willow began to stir in bed. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in bed, no Buffy and definitely no Tara.

She gave a heavy sigh "It was all just a dream" she said a little disappointed.

She got up from the bed and heady for the door. She got out and went down the stairs.

Once Xander let go of Tara she was pulled into Giles's arms. "welcome back Tara" he told her smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Giles" she told him sincerely.

He still hugged her when he noticed Willow going down the last two steps.

Willow walked to the living room with her head down, rubbing her temples. She looked up and saw the gang in front of her with Giles holding a blond woman in his arms.

Tara saw Giles looking up and turned letting go of him. When she turned she saw willow there.

Willows eyes widened when she realized that the blond woman was Tara.

_To be continued…. _


	2. Deciding Mind

Thanks to anyone who send feedback from the first chapter. Here's the second one. Hope you enjoy it. And once again id love feed back.

Chapter 2

Willow just stared at Tara, not even blinking.

Tara opened her mouth to speak but Buffy cut in pointing at her. "Don't you dare say hi" she said with a knowing smile. Tara just smiled back and looked at Willow.

"Tara?" Willow asked with a small voice.

"It's me, Will" She said stepping forward slowly.

Willow was trying to hold back tears but it was all too much for her and a few slipped.

Buffy saw that Willow wasn't doing much besides just standing there and staring. She walked to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok Will" She said giving Willow a little push.

That's all Willow needed. Out of all of the Scooby's she took running the fastest to Tara. She was running so fast and hugged her so hard that if Xander and Giles hadn't been behind Tara, she would have fallen back.

As soon as they hugged each other, the rest of the world went away. It was just the two of them. Willow hugged her so hard it was hard for Tara to breath, but she didn't care or do anything about it, she was just glad to be back in Willow's arms.

Every one else was so happy to see them together like this that after a few moments of watching them hug and see how much they had missed each other, the gang felt as if they were intruding on a private moment for the two witches. They all looked at each other and silently left the two girls alone in the living room as they all went into the kitchen.

_**Kitchen**_

Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya, and Giles all walked into the kitchen, Anya and Dawn sat on the stools that where by the kitchen island. Buffy sat on the counter across from them. Giles and Xander stood close by. They had huge grins on their faces. They all were happy to have Tara back. And they all were happy for Willow, because she had Tara back.

"Are the going to go have sex now?" Anya asked every one.

They all just stared at her.

Giles gave her a look that just said _I know I shouldn't be surprised but I can't believe you just said that._

Both Xander and Buffy were looking at her like _your killing me here._ Even though they were both wondering if Willow and Tara were going to sleep together.

And dawn just looked at her as if she should know the answer to that.

No one said anything out loud though.

_Back with Willow and Tara_

The two witches just held each other. After some time Willow pulled back a little from Tara. Her eyes were still moist with tears, as were her cheeks.

"I missed you" Willow told Tara in a whisper.

Tara smiled at her and wiped away Willows tears with her thumb.

"I missed you to Willow" She said kissing Willow's forehead. Willow smiled and kissed Tara's forehead, she moved down to Tara's nose, then her cheeks, and finally Willow kissed Tara's lips. They kissed each other with passion. Expressing their love in a single kiss.

When they pulled apart they were the happiest they had been in a long time, and they went back to holding each other.

"I love you" Willow said into Tara's shoulder.

"I love you too" Tara said back stroking Willows hair.

They both smiled and leaned in to kiss each other again.

_Kitchen_

Every one was still in their original place from a few moments ago.

"Do you think they are going to be there long, I'm getting hungry." Every one looked at Anya like she was crazy.

"Ahn…you're in a kitchen" Xander said looking and pointing around.

"Yeah well….I want to eat with Tara, she hasn't eaten in a long time and I wana be there for her first meal." She said as if every one should want the same thing as her. "She's not just Willow's you know"

At that moment Dawns stomach chose to growl and let its hunger be known.

Dawn looked down at her stomach and then gave every one a guilty look "I'm kinda hungry too, and it would be nice to eat with Tara. And we've all missed her." She said looking to Buffy, silently asking if she would do something about it.

Buffy noticed the look "Ok, ok, why don't we go see how they're doing and then ask if they're hungry and want to eat with us, deal?"

Every one agreed and walked out of the kitchen. Once they reached the end of the dinning room they all stop and poked their heads out. They all saw the back of Willow and Tara hugging her and running her fingers through Willows red hair, while they kissed.

"Willow's so greedy. She won't even share Tara, What does she think, that Tara belongs to her." An annoyed Anya said in a loud whisper.

"I herd that Anya" Willow said turning to face the gang with Tara still in her arms.

"And I am hers" Tara said sweetly looking at Willow. Willow turned to face Tara when she herd her say that and smiled at her before leaning in for a kiss. When she pulled back she was grinning. She turned back to the gang with the same grin still on her face.

"But since I'm so nice" she then looked at Anya in particular. "And not greedy…I'll share Tara."

"Yay!" Dawn said stepping out and going to hug Tara again.

"I don't know about you two, but the rest of us haven't even had breakfast. So how about some of those great funny shaped pancakes you make?" Dawn asked Tara with a hopeful smile.

Tara grinned back and nodded.

"Ok but some one else, like say oh you guys, have to do the dishes" Willow said as they all walked into the kitchen.

While Tara made her famous funny shaped pancakes every one else was some where in the kitchen. Willow was helping Tara, but it was mostly just handing her stuff she needed.

Every one, mostly Dawn, talked to her and told her about the things that had happened while she had been gone. They all were having a good time and laughing.

Every one told their good stories except for Willow. Willow just smiled and laughed. But she didn't say any stories of her own. In the inside Willow was afraid to speak of the past. Even if good things had happened, something still haunted her.

She was afraid of what Tara might think or do if she ever told her what had happened as soon as she was gone. She didn't want to see what would happen if Tara found out that as soon as she had died Willow had gone back to what Tara had originally left her for, Magic. She thought it was kinda ironic. Tara left her because of magic and then Tara leaves again and she goes back to magic.

She knew she would have to tell her about it, but just the thought of it upset her. Tara, who was in front of her now making pancakes, noticed a change in Willow. She frowned at it and turned her head to face Willow

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned. She looked at the now smiling redhead. She had to turn around back to the stove to make sure that pancakes wouldn't burn

"I'm fine, great even now that your back" She said sliding her hands around Tara's waist and hugging her. She placed a kiss on Tara's ear and felt Tara relax into her.

Once breakfast was ready they all moved into the dining room. Willow and Tara sat next to each other, holding hands. Dawn sat in front of them, with Xander and Anya at her side. Giles sat at the head of the table with Buffy next to him and across from Anya.

They all ate their breakfast talking still about good things that went on while Tara was gone or talking about good things that happened before that, that Tara also joined in. Anya as always made Xander blush as she talked about their sex life. And every time she did that some one would always go.

"Anya….We're eating" Or

"Ahn …you're killing me here honey."

But that never stopped the ex-demon from talking about it.

Once every one was finished, Dawn suggested going into town. "We could get you some stuff Tara. And we could catch up some more and do stuff…Oh we can get milkshakes and go watch movies?" She asked in an almost begging tone, remembering the good times she had with Tara on their big milkshake movie fun days.

Tara looked towards buffy to see if it would be ok. Buffy nodded, "why don't you guys go, I still have to go to work, if I haven't lost my job yet" she joked as she got up.

"Yes well I'm afraid Anya and I can't accompany you neither, we have to go to The Magic Box." Giles told Tara as he also got up followed by Anya and Xander. Walking to the door Anya turned back to them as she walked next to Xander. "Yes there is money to be made." Xander nodded and added why he couldn't be there "Yeah me too, I have to be at the site and check things out with my guys."

"And after that we're gonna go home and have sex how bout you?" Anya said before being pushed through the door by Xander.

Xander looked back at the rest of the women in the house, his cheeks were a bit red and gave them an apologetic smile, then he walked out closing the door behind him.

"I better go too, bye guys, have fun" Buffy told them, they all said good bye to her too as she went out the back door.

"Please tell me you can stay Willow?" Dawn asked turning to the redhead who had been surprisingly quiet the whole day. "Yes, I can Dawnie" she answered back smiling.

"Great!" she said jumping of the chair she was sitting on, "ok well I'm gonna go get ready so we can leave as soon as I'm done" She said taking off and running up the stairs.

Willow and Tara just looked at each other, Willow smiled at Tara. She lifted their interlaced hands to her lips and kissed Tara's hand.

"I missed you so much darling" Tara told her in a whisper. She raised her free hand and caressed Willows face.

"I missed you too love" Willow smiled sweetly at her. Tara moved her hand to the back of Willow's. She gently pulled Willow to her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Soon their kiss became more passionate and their hands began to roam. Tara moved her hand to Willow's back, and moved under her shirt. Willow did the same to Tara's. They slowly moved to the edges of their chairs to be closer to each other.

Willow was at the very edge and couldn't move closer with out falling of the chair. She got up with out breaking the kiss and straddled Tara's lap. Tara moved both her hands to willows waist. She started lifting Willows shirt slowly, inch by inch. She pulled away from their kiss and Willow whimpered, but it turned into a moan when she felt Tara's lips on her neck. 

Willow moved her hands to the bottom of Tara's shirt and was about to pull it off, but stopped. "Room….up stairs….bed" she said. "Mmmhmm" Tara mumbled into her neck.

Tara stood up with Willow still on her lap, and Willow giggled. She set her down and willow grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Willow was about to step onto the first step when, "Where are you guys going so fast? I'm ready to go" Dawn said to them, looking at them with a weird look from the forth step on the stairs

Both Willows and Tara's head shot up at the sound of Dawns voice. "Uh we were…uh" Willow looked over at Tara for help.

"What were you guys doing, did you go for a run or something." She said to the panting witches.

"Uh no sweetie we were actually going to get you." Tara lied to Dawn. As much as she hated lying, she didn't want dawn to know exactly what they had planned to do.

"Oh well I'm here now, so lets go." She said and walked further down the steps as willow and Tara turned and walked to the door.

Willow sighed as she walked towards the door, _Buffy just needed to have a little sister._ She thought. With that, the three of them went into town.

After being out for a while, they had gotten Tara some necessary things, they had seen a movie, had lunch, and now they were just walking around town. Tara was absorbing everything again. Every one had a good time, they laughed and joked and had time to bond again.

But every once in a while a certain redhead would think back to the past while the other two were too caught up laughing about something.

They went into a shoe store. Dawn had said that they needed new shoes so they could show them to Buffy and get her jealous. Willow just grinned, while Tara smiled and shook her head. While they were there, willow stayed back while Dawn led them through the store. With Tara at her side.

Willow kept thinking about what happened after Tara died, and before. It was true, she blamed her self for everything. For all the unhappiness and hurt she had put Tara through,

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard some one talking to Tara. More specifically, flirting with her.

Dawn had gone to a different part of the store to check some things out and had left Tara looking at some shoes that she liked while willow had been left behind staring into space.

The salesclerk had seen Tara and had very flirtatiously asked her if she needed anything. Tara had politely refused and had expected the clerk to go away. When the brunet didn't Tara looked back at her and gave her a polite smile before walking a couple feet away as if looking at the shoes that were aligned there.

"Those are great."

Tara looked up when she herd the salesclerk again. "Uhh, yes, t-t-they are"

"I'm Katie" She said sticking her hand out to Tara.

"T-Tara" She said shaking Katie's hand

"That's a beautiful name, it suits you" She said winking at Tara

"So I got some other…shoes in the back, wanna go…check them out" She said stepping closer to Tara.

Tara took a step back "No I'm fine looking at these here thanks" she said turning away. Kadin took some big steps and stepped in front of Tara.

Willow had been seeing and listening to this other girl talk to Tara. At first she had been smirking, but after a while she had gotten upset and started walking towards them.

"Come on, nobody will know, it'll be just between you and me. No body will mind." She said smirking and running her fingers up Tara's arm.

"Actually, I'd mind" Willow said stepping next to Tara.

"Who the hell are you?" Kadin asked her a little pissed that the red head had interrupted her.

"_I'm _her girlfriend" She said interlacing he fingers with Tara's. She gave Kadin a look warning her not to try something again.

"What ever… buy something or get out Blondie" she said to Tara walking away.

"What was that all about?" Asked Dawn as she walked up to them having herd the last few exchange of words.

"Nothing, Dawnie. Lets go" Willow said still glaring at the brunet.

"Aren't you going to buy those shoes you liked Tara?" dawn asked her scrunching her brows together, "I thought you wanted them."

"No sweetie, I changed my mind." She said smiling at Dawn. "How about we go see what else is around, what you say."

"Sure Tara, it's your day" She said nodding at the blond witch.

With that the three of them headed out the door. Dawn was the one who was ahead and the first to go out the door, When she stepped out she looked back to see if Willow and Tara were behind her. She was so caught up that she didn't notice some, also not paying much attention, walking at her. They both bumped into each other.

"Oh I'm sor…Buffy?" Dawn asked when she noticed that the person she had bumped into was her sister.

"Oh hey guys, what's up" She said once she noticed what was going on. She inwardly grinned at her self. _This is perfect_. She thought as she saw how happy Dawn seemed to have Tara back. And how happy willow and Tara looked being together again. But she did notice a little bit of sadness in her eyes. She decided to ask Willow about it later.

"Oh nothing much, just a little browsing, a little shopping," Dawn said, and added smirking and turning to face willow. "…and a little Willow going all butch on the salesclerk."

"What?" Buffy asked confused, but getting curious on what had happened. She turned to look at Willow and Tara. Tara had her head down and was hiding behind her hair. Willow was blushing and glaring at Dawn. Then Buffy had a knowing grin. "Some one was flirting with Tara, weren't they." It was more of a statement then it was a question.

"Yes!!!" Willow wined "I'm Katie, wanna go to the back?" She said mocking the salesclerk.

"Meow" Buffy said playfully to her best friend. Dawn laughed and even Tara giggled. Willow just stared at Buffy. "Ok, ok I'll stop." She said smiling guiltily.

"Thank you… now are we still not done poking fun at me here or can we go." She said holding up a couple of bags.

"Ok ok let's go, you guys finished with your shopping, we could get some pizza on the way home." Buffy suggested as they started walking back towards the house.

"ooooh I want anchovies!"

"Daaaawn...anchovies?" Buffy asked looking a little disgusted

"Yes anchovies." She said putting her hands on he hips.

"How bout we get a quarter of it with anchovies for Dawnie, and then the rest what we want." Said Tara, as they got closer to the pizza place.

"Yay….anchovies, anchovies you're so delicious, I like you more then all the other fishes." Dawn sang over and over as the walked into the restaurant. Buffy just rolled her eyes and tried to get as far as possible from the teen who just followed her. Willow and Tara both grinned at the interaction going on between the two sisters.

Once they had gotten their dinner they started off to the house. Dawn had started singing her anchovies song again, and Buffy had gotten a piece of pizza and handed it to her to shut her up.

Once at the house, they all headed into the kitchen and began eating and talking.

"Can we go put your stuff up stairs" Dawn asked Tara once they had finished eating. She was really excited to have Tara back and she wanted to spend as much time with her as she could.

"Of course Dawnie. Let's go." She said standing up from her seat. Before following Dawn, she went to Willow.

"I'm pretty tired so I'm probably just going to go to sleep after we're done with everything." She told Willow giving her a kind smile.

"I know, I thought you would" She said nodding and understanding. She smiled some more when Tara leaned down to kiss her and hug her good night. But before Tara pulled away from their hug she whispered in Willows ear. "I'm sorry we didn't get to be together tonight"

"Its ok, they'll be plenty of other nights" Willow kindly whispered back.

With that Tara said her goodnight to Buffy and followed Dawn upstairs. Willow had a small smile on her face watching them go up.

Buffy took advantage of them being alone to ask willow what she had wanted to ask when they first bumped into each other earlier in the day.

"Will…are you alright?" She asked her, a concerned tone in her voice.

Willow looked at her, "What?" She asked a little confused.

Buffy took in a deep breath trying to figure out how to explain what she saw in willow.

"Are you ok?" She asked again "You seemed kinda sad earlier today, and you seemed a little sad just now, are you ok?"

Willow didn't answer straight away, instead she just lowered her head. "No" She whispered. That if it hadn't been for Buffy's slayer hearing, she probably would have missed it.

Buffy was now really concerned. "Will, honey what's wrong?" She said getting up from across Willow and going next to her.

"Can we go out side?" Willow asked before she answered her.

"Sure" Was all that Buffy said back to her. They both got up. Willow followed Buffy out the door that was in the kitchen that led them to the backyard. Once they were both out there they sat on the steps.

"Ok, Willow, were out side. Now you're going to tell me right? What's wrong?" She asked turning to Willow.

Willow sighed and answered with one word. "Magic"

It wasn't much but Buffy knew the meaning of it. "Does she know?" She asked gently. Rubbing Willows back for comfort.

Willow shook her head. "No, I need to tell her but…."She sighed again. "I don't know how Buffy. "I don't even know if I wana tell her. I mean I want to and I know I should but what if…"

"What if she leaves you again? Willow you can't think that. Sweetie, she needs to know this and she loves you very much, she'll understand, even if she's not happy about it, she'll understand." Buffy said trying to support Willow and give her strength.

"It's not that easy Buffy." She told Buffy a little more upset now. " She died in my arms after coming back to me, after forgiving me for using magic to much and on her, and how do I repay her, I try to bring her back with magic, I suck all the dark magic the Magic shop, had turn into something evil and vain-y, go after her killer and flay him alive. I go after her killer's friends, and if that's not enough, I go after the people I love, the people she loves." Willow now had tears running down her face. "And I tried to end the world. All out of grief. How do you think she's going to like that Buffy? She's going to hate me because of it. What if she doesn't want to be with me because she's afraid I'll do something like that again if something happens to her again?"

Buffy didn't say anything in return she just held her. After se felt willow had calmed down, and had stopped crying she pulled away and looked at her. " Willow, you have to tell her, you have to tell her all the bad you did, but then you tell her that you didn't end the world, that you went to England for a long time, the coven there helped you and now your all better" She said softly, moving hair away from willows face.

"Come on, it's getting cold and dark out here" She said pulling willow to her feet. "I'll make you some tea"

Together they went back inside. Buffy made them tea, and after the tea was made they went into the living room and sat there quietly. Willow was to tired to try and come up with anything to talk about. Buffy was giving Willow time to think. She took the time to dink her tea and also think.

"Did you hate me?" Buffy was brought out f her thoughts by hearing willow ask the question. "What?" She asked back. 

"Did you hate me? When I turned…evil."

"Will no, I didn't hate you" She said tuning to look at willow.

"Even though, I tried to kick every square inch of your ass. Even though I tried to turn Dawn back in to a… a ball of energy." She said looking at her tea.

"I hated what you did, and tried to do, yes I hated that. But I didn't hate you. Will I could never hate you. Willow you've been my best friend since sophomore year in high school, you are my best friend even after I almost got you killed with my philosophy, you remember that?" Buffy asked with a small smile.

Willow smiled back. "You mean the life is short one…yeah I do…who knew it was actually true though, especially with what we do…and go through"

"Yeah" Buffy agreed. They both stayed silent after that. Both in their own thoughts. 

After a little while Buffy turned to Willow. "It's late, why don't you go to bed, talk to Tara tomorrow, it'll give you time to think about it."

"I don't know if ill be able to, I kind of wish I could just tell her now, get over with" she said with a nervous chuckle.

Buffy just looked at her, and then turned to the stair case. "Hey, you guys a-are still u-up?" asked Tara as she came down. She walked over to where Willow was and sat next to her on the couch. "What are you doing?" She asked putting her hand in Willow's. Willow smiled and held Tara's hand in her lap.

"Oh nothing….I'm just going to go patrolling now, so ill see you guys later." Buffy told them as she got her jacket. She went to her weapons chest and got out some supplies. "Ill probably be back late so don't wait up." She started to the door but before she got out of sight she turned back. "Be careful what you wish for" She said and then left.

"What did s-she mean by that?" Asked Tara, who was very confused about what Buffy had meant.

Willow just turned to her and sighed, "Nothing, she…she didn't mean anything by it" She told Tara even though Willow got the message Buffy had said for her. Now was the time to talk to Tara. She had said it her self. She had wished she could talk to Tara and now she has it.

She turned completely, so her whole body was facing Tara's. "Tara. I …I need to talk to you"

Tara was a little confused. "W-what a-about?" She was a little concerned now.

"About me" Willow sad letting go of Tara's hands and keeping hers on her lap. "About what happened from the moment you fell dead in my arms"

Tara noticed a tear running down willows cheek. "You can tell me anything…what happened. What did you do?"

Willow swallowed and got enough courage to look Tara in the eyes. "Magic"

_To be continued….._


	3. Truth Revealing

BIG thanks to every one who read the story and reviewed it, im glad your enjoying it. It makes me do a happy dance every time i read one of your reviews thanks every one once agai and i hope you enjoye this chapter. Chapter 4 is also almost done, just need to finish it up and review it. )

Chapter 3

_Previously on Wish Deciding_

"**Tara. I …I need to talk to you"**

**Tara was a little confused. "W-what a-about?" She was a little concerned now.**

"**About me" Willow sad letting go of Tara's hands and keeping hers on her lap. "About what happened from the moment you fell dead in my arms"**

**Tara noticed a tear running down Willows cheek. "You can tell me anything…what happened. What did you do?"**

**Willow swallowed and got enough courage to look Tara in the eyes. "Magic"**

"Magic" Tara repeated confused. Many different thoughts went through her mind.

_**Same time out side**_

Buffy had gone out patrolling. She had just walked onto the side walk when she sensed some one out there with her. She turned to her right and saw what it was she was sensing. "Hello Spike. It's been a while. What are you doing back in town?"

"Hello pet." He said putting his cigarette back in his mouth.

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. She slowly walked towards him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him once she was close enough. She looked at him and saw that he had his hand behind his back hiding something. She gave him a questioning look. But he just moved his hand further back.

"What ya got there?" She looked around him and saw what he had.

She got a small smirk on her face. "Are those…flowers?"

"Bullocks…yes their flowers…they're for…I herd that Blondie was back and well, besides your mum she was the one of the lot of you that I didn't mind, and who well, didn't treat me like the rest of you" Spike said to her as he looked at his shoes, bouncing on his feet.

"Since when did you get all sentimental" Buffy asked him still smirking. Her smirk turned in to a smile. "She'll love them" She said softly. That made Spike look at her and smile back.

"So I heard you did it Goldie Locks. How you do it?" Spike asked curious to know how Buffy had gotten Tara back.

"Wait, how do you about it anyways?" She asked confused.

"Word travels fast in the underground with us vamps and demon types…plus Red did a big commotion with her black mojo trip. They all talk about it, was the first thing I herd when I got back, and well some how they all herd how she got what she wanted most back." He explained.

"Gotta say, it surprised me when I herd you were the one that brought 'er back, I figured that if some one was going to be bringing her back it would be Red, or maybe your kid sister, but I guess she learned about that after your mum, right?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah, Dawn doesn't do a lot of things now days. No more resurrections, no more wishing to strangers no more…"

"Falling for vamps like big sister" Spike said smirking at Buffy.

"Hey, she only did that once and… and…and shut up Spike" She said turning from him and waking towards the cemetery.

Spike followed behind her and caught up to her. "Uhu…can't say anything about that…..so anyways how you bring her back?"

"Long story short….I got a consequence free wish from some... I guess higher beings called The Guardians. I wished Tara was back" She said smiling happily at the thought.

"A wish…well resurrections sure have changed since my day. So how'd ya know she wasn't there?" Spike asked turning his head to Buffy.

"How'd I know she wasn't where? Here? She's been dead for the past, almost 7 months" She said a little confused.

Spike didn't say anything for a few moments and he slowly began to talk. "Buffy, where was Tara before you made your wish?" When Buffy looked at him blankly he asked her a bit more strictly. "Bloody hell….Did you make sure she wasn't in… in heaven? ….Do you know if you pulled her out of heaven?" When Buffy just stared wide eyed at him, he stared back with eyes just as wide. "BUFFY! What did you do?" He told her before she took off running back to the house. As soon as he realized she had taken off he followed after her.

_**Back to Living Room with Willow and Tara **_

Tara was confused. "Magic" She said a second time. "W-w-what a-a-about m-magic?" She asked stuttering on every word. She slowly let go of Willow's hands and stood up.

Willow noticed the stutter. She inwardly smacked her self many times. When Tara let go of her hands and stood up to stand a few feet away from her she felt a little hurt, _Can't blame her. _She thought. _Wouldn't want to be around me either. _"I...I ….."

Before Willow could say anything else the front door burst open and Buffy and Spike came running in, Spike behind Buffy. Buffy saw Tara standing in the living room by her self.

"Tara!" Buffy called to her. She was going to say more but that's when she ran more into the living room and noticed Willow was there. She stopped her self from saying anything. She didn't want to ask Tara if she was in heaven in front of Willow. "Oh hey, Willow, you're here"

"Where else would I be?" She asked confused, she saw that some one was behind her. "Spike?"

"Ugh hello Red" Was all he said, he had caught on to why Buffy hadn't said anything to Tara yet.

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked confused.

"Oh he... he ugh, came to see Tara" Buffy said pushing Spike towards Tara. "He brought you flowers."

Spike hands Tara the flowers and smiled at her.

"T-thank you S-Spike" she said grateful and smiled at him.

He nods to her.

"Hey why don't we go put those in water, Spike will keep Willow company, wont you Spike?" She says pushing him towards Willow. He stumbles a little before stopping right in front of Willow.

"Ok let's go Tara." She says before taking Tara into the kitchen.

"Buffy what are y-you doing?" Tara asked once they were in the kitchen and Buffy had finally stopped.

"I need to talk to you, and I didn't want to do it with Willow there." She said as she let go of Tara.

"G-great…You want t-to talk t-too" She said a little bitterly and cursed her stutter.

Buffy noticed the tone Tara had said that in, that's when she remembered that Willow was going to talk to her. "Has she talked to you yet?"

Tara sighed. "No, all she said was she needed to talk to me about her and what happened when I left, I asked her what and she said magic."

"That's all she's told you?"

"Yes…that's when you came r-running in…W-what's going on Buffy, f-first Willow and now you?" Tara asked. She was a little afraid to find out what the two women wanted to tell her but her curiosity got the best of her. "Is it about the same thing?"

"No Tara, mines different from hers….I guess I was to caught up in everything that I completely forgot and then Spike asked me about it and now I feel like and idiot not even knowing if you were and I wanted to ask you but then Willow was there and I didn't want to ask with her there because I'm afraid she'll hate me or something and so I pulled you in here to ask if you were." Buffy took in a deep breath and sat on the stool closest to her. "Man, how Willow manages to do this whole babble thing all the time and still be alive is beyond me."

Tara smiled at the comment Buffy made about Willows babble. She always liked it thought it was kinda cute. But thinking of Willow reminded her why she was in the kitchen with Buffy. "Buffy I don't know w-what you asking m-me" she said simply.

Buffy sighed and prepared her self to ask a hard question. "Tara I wished you back, because, well we all missed you and Willow was miserable and everything else I all ready told you, but one thing that didn't go through my head is where you were? I didn't mean to if you were, and I'm so sorry, believe I know how it feels I never wanted to do this if you were there and…"

Tara stopped Buffy before she could continue. "Buffy where I was? What are you talking about?"

Buffy sighed once again "Tara... where you in heaven?" She asked afraid to hear the answer. She looked up to see Tara staring back at her.

Tara sighed as well and looked Buffy in the eyes. "I was in Heaven" was all she simply said.

_**Living room  
**_

"What was all that about?" Willow asked confused. Spike was now sitting next to her on the couch.

"Umm, I don't know pet" He lied to her.

"Well is that really why you're back in town to give flowers to Tara?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well actually, I've been in town for a little while now. I herd that she was back and decided to come pay her a visit. I'm, I'm glad she's back, she, she didn't disserve to die to begin in the first place" He said the last part a bit bitterly.

"Are you really happy to see she's back?" Willow asked weakly, for some reason she believed that Spike was telling the truth but she just had to ask to be sure.

"Yes, like I told Buffy, besides her mum, she was the other one I liked best from you scoobies. And well, you weren't so far behind on the list of the ones of you I like." He looked away and softly, mostly to him self said "And you to are good together."

Even though Spike had said it softly, Willows herd him clearly. She smiled at this. "Your not the same" she said also jus as quietly. "Some things different about you, and not just how you act, I can sense something in you but I just can't figure it out." She told him.

From hearing this Spike stiffened a little. "Ah yes well, what can I say…every body changes. And what's this about sensing, I also herd you turned into some big bad and where off the magic's now."

"I am off the magic's….but it doesn't mean I still don't have my powers, I can sense it cause its strong demony magic, not cause I'm looking for it. So …..Back off…..and you said it your self….every body changes, but you, it isn't the same as every body else's changes." Willow explained. She concentrated hard on figuring out what was different with Spike. But Spike wouldn't look at her. She kept staring at him. He started to feel uncomfortable and awkward.

"Will you stop that" He told her, facing her and moving away. Willow was finally able to look at him in the eyes when he faced her and he saw Willow's eyes widen as if she realized something and only said two words.

"You're soul"

_**Kitchen**_

"I was in heaven"

Hearing those four words did it for Buffy. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" She said shaking her head, wishing she just hadn't done something that was done to her. "I'm so sorry Tara, she said there be no consequences and oh god what have I done"

Tara saw how distressed Buffy was. She went and stood next to her. She pulled her into a tight hug. "Buffy you didn't do anything wrong. It might have been heaven but it was Hell to me."

This made Buffy look up confused, only a few tears running down her cheeks now. "What?" She asked confused. "Tara I've been in heaven, I know how it is, its not hell, its no where near as what hell is. It's beautiful and great and even though you can't see them you know the people you love are ok"

"I know, that's not what I mean…I was in a place called heaven, yes. But to me it felt like hell because, because I wasn't with the people I love. I wasn't with Dawnie, or with you or Xander, or Anya, or Mr. Giles, And mostly, because I wasn't with the woman I love, Willow. Honestly, if it wasn't for you wishing me back, I, I probably would have tried to find a way to come back my self" She said giggling trying to make things light.

"Really?" Buffy asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Yes really, Buffy I want to be here, I don't care that I was there, like I said, that was Hell. Willow's my heaven" She said smiling happily.

Buffy smiled back. "Promise me something?"

"What?" Asked Tara back.

"Promise me you won't leave ever again. We missed you when you were gone. Especially Willow and Dawn, You're like a mom to her."

"I would never leave Dawn" Tara said. She truly wouldn't. She knew how hard it was to loose a mother at such a young age, and she didn't want the teen to suffer any more then she already had.

Tara hated to kill the nice moment they had going on but she needed to know and ask one more time. "Buffy what does Willow want to talk to me about?"

Buffy swallowed. "I think it's better if she were the one that told you Tara. Really, as much as I'd love to help her in telling you, this is something between you and her"

_**Living room**_

"Shut your mouth" Spike said getting closer to Willow and shushing her.

"It is that, you got your soul back" Willow said quietly. "How? When? Where?"

"Willow please, be quiet" He said sitting back down and begging her. "I don't want any one to know about this, understand"

"But why? If you have a soul then that's good right?" She asked confused "Will you at least tell me how you did it?"

"I will if you shut your mouth about it, just not now later when…"Just as he was going to say something Tara and Buffy came back from the kitchen. Instead of saying what he was going to tell Willow he stood up from the couch. Willow followed him. "Ah yes well then, now that I've said hello to the lady, I… shall be on my way. Good night all" he said before walking to the door and leaving the house.

"Is Spike ok, he seemed a little bit, in a rush?" Buffy asked pointing her thumb to the door.

"Umm oh it's nothing, he…. He just wanted to patrol a little I guess." She said trying to come up with something believable. She sighed when Buffy seemed to believe her and just shrug it off. She scrunched her brows when she notices something. "I thought you were going to put those in water?" She asked Tara.

"Oh right, uhhh we couldn't find anything in the kitchen to put them in, and I remembered that I had something in my…room, so why don't I take those for you" Said Buffy, taking the flowers from Tara. "And I'll got put these in water and then in your room and then I'll be out of here patrolling like I was going to and then you two can talk peacefully." She said as she ran up the stairs

Willow and Tara stood there. They herd Buffy open a door, open another. The water running, closing a door, running, another door, something glass being put down loudly, and "oops", a door closing and then foot steps until they saw her running down the steps.

"Bye guys"

"Bye" the both said. Buffy didn't say anything more to them and all they herd was the door closing and a faint "Man I'm out of shape" coming from out side.

After sometime had passed by, they started feeling uncomfortable.

Willow was afraid to tell Tara what she had to tell her, because she knew that it was more then just than just telling her what she did to Warren.

And Tara was afraid to hear what Willow had to tell her.

"So….the flowers were nice" Willow said to try and fill in the empty space filling the air.

"Yeah…t-they w-were….Dawn went to b-bed. She's p-p-pobably sleep now. Are, are you going t-to tell me what you were going t-to tell me b-before?" Tara would have preferred to not ask but like Willow, she knew that it needed to be said.

Willow sighed and turned to the couch, walking to it and then sitting on it. Tara followed her and sat next to her.

"I was a lost cause" she whispered.

"What? What are you talking about" asked Tara. She wasn't so much afraid about that comment as she was confused.

Willow looked at her lap and kept her gaze there. "I was a lost cause. They helped me so much. And you, even though you weren't with me, you helped me lots too, because it gave me hope that someday I would get you back because we…we are forever." Willow said, the more she said the sadder she got. Tara stayed quiet looking at her.

"I thought that after we had coffee, we, we would be friends and then eventually you'd take me back, I didn't expect it that night, but when you said those words, I hadn't been that happy in a very long time. And you know how we spent our time after that" "she says having a small smile on her lips thinking about it.

"When you saw Xander that morning out side with Buffy, Xander told me he had gone to talk to Buffy. While we were standing in our room they were doing the best friend apologies, I don't know the complete story of this part, but while they were hugging….Warren came through the back yard door. He said some things and then had a gun. Xander told me he fired at Buffy, and then he heard more shots but he didn't know where they had gone because Buffy had pushed him to the ground." She retold Tara what Xander had told her.

"One of the bullets hit the window, and then it…it….it hit you" Willow said, Breaking down crying with the last part. Tara got her and held her in her arms. After a few seconds she said. "Its ok Willow you don't need to say any of this." It was hard for Tara to hear, how she died, she could only imagine how much harder it was for Willow to retell.

"No, I, I have too, that's not why I'm telling you this" Willow told her pulling away from Tara, although she didn't let go of Tara's hands. "Your shirt…Those were the last words you said to me. Your blood splattered on me. I ran to you as soon as you fell. I called your name, but you, you didn't wake up" she took a deep breath. "I tried to bring you back," Willow lowers her head" With magic, dark magic… I tried to call Osiris. But you couldn't be brought back because, because you had a natural death" She bitterly chuckled at the last part.

"I left you there…and I walked to the Magic Shop, with your blood on my shirt….when I got there…I did a spell on Anya so she wouldn't interfere with what I had to do, I wanted power, to be able to get to warren and have justice done. I then sucked all the dark magic there. My hair turned black from all the dark magic I had taken in. My eyes turned dark like they did before when I used magic. I looked for Warren, I could feel him, I just wanted to get to him and kill him. But first I changed my cloths and went to the hospital. Buffy had been shot, I magically took out the bullet and healed her. Then Xander drove us to where I would direct him, I followed Warrens essence, or what I felt of him. But it wasn't him, he built a robot of him self." She said getting a bit angry. Tara noticed this and squeezed her hands for support and left her hands in Willow's.

Willow calmed down a bit and whispered, "They didn't even know, they didn't know why I was doing it, they just thought I was doing it because of Buffy, I had to tell them he killed you….." She paused and sighed. "I used the blood on your shirt as a map, using magic. It directed me to him. He was on the woods so I went there. I could smell him there, his fear was, every where, and I liked it. But next thing I new, I had an ax on my back…little bastard thought he could kill me like that." She bitterly laughed. "Should have seen him when I just stood up right, he tried magic on me but that didn't stop me. But he kept running. So I went after him when I caught to him he tried more magic and ran, but I used…" chuckles at the irony "more magic to capture him. I used the forest to hold him. He begged me to let him go, I took the bullet he used on Buffy and I slowly pushed it through his chest, explaining how a bullet felt. He was creaming and talking too much so I sowed his mouth shut. After a while , I asked him if he could feel it, I unsowed his mouth and he just kept on screaming begging for help, saying I was a good person, and he was bad, Buffy, Xander and Anya came, they were so surprised to see us like that."

She took in a deep breath "Warren saw them, started talking again…I only said two words to him….Bored now….then I…. I killed him, I skinned him alive. And burned his body."

"Willow" was all that Tara said as she let go of Willows hands. Willow felt hurt by this, and more tears kept rushing through her eyes, but continued to tell Tara the rest of the story.

How she went after Jonathan and the other guy, Andrew, Tucker's brother.

How Buffy helped them escape so she followed them and weakened a bit.

How she went to Rack, and killed him, sucking all his power, how that made her all vain-y.

How Dawn went to Rack's and how Willow tried to turn her back into a ball of energy.

She told Tara how she tried to kill them, the people they both love so much.

That she was fighting Buffy when she was stopped for a while by Giles, who had come back.

How she got loose, tortured Giles a bit and sucked his borrowed magic from him, almost killing him, and leaving him to die.

How after taking Giles magic, she could feel all the pain in the world and how she needed to stop it.

She had spent a lot of time telling her all this.

"I planned to end the world" She told Tara. They were both crying. Tara stood up away from her. This made Willow look up at her with begging eyes, hoping Tara wouldn't leave her again, and part of her needing to finish telling her what happened. "Tara please". But Tara wouldn't look at her. "Oh Willow" was all she said.

Willow got up from her seat on the couch. She tried to touch Tara's hands but she pulled away. "Tara please,"

"Willow, y-y-you, t-tried to e-end the w-w-w-world" Tara said backing up a little.

"Xander stopped me, I didn't end the world, and I got help, Tara, please, I went to England with Giles. I learned about Wicca, what it really was about and how to control my powers….. and how they are a part of me, the coven taught me about the earth and the goddess. Tara please baby"

Tara had a hurt look on her face. "I tried to tell you all that, you had to k-k-kill some one and almost e-end the w-world to get it?" She whispered. She sat back down on the couch leaving Willow standing up.

"I'm sorry Tara, I'm so sorry," Willow broke down and fell to her knees, putting her head on Tara's lap. "Please Tara I'm sorry don't go please, don't leave me again"

Hearing those words from Willow broke Tara's heart. "Oh Willow" She ran her fingers through Willows hair. "Willow look at me."

She waited for Willow to look at her. Once Willow lifted her head, she tried to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop. Tara looked at her and wiped them away.

"I think we need to work something out" Tara said quietly and looking sad. "I think we should…get to know each other again"

Willow wouldn't say anything, she just listened. She had finally stopped crying. She finally spoke. "Are you leaving me? Saying we have to be….friends…first?"

Tara slowly nodded her head and moved some hair away from Willows face. "Its been along time. I'm not sure how much I have changed, but you've changed" Willow looked down, away from Tara. Tears began to slip from her eyes again. "After sometime, maybe things will go back to the way they used to be" She said. "I…I can't stay here right now Willow"

"What, where are you going to stay, Tara you can stay here, please?" As much as Willow understood what Tara wanted to do, she still couldn't accept it.

"I'm sorry Willow, but you know that for this to work I can't stay here If I do we might have another incident like this morning after breakfast." She chuckled. "I'll go to a hotel tonight, I can wait up for Buffy if you want and she can go with to make sure I get there safe. I'll see if there's any where else I can stay permanently. Ok?"

"You plan on being away from here that long, to find some where else permanently? Isn't there any other place you can…." Willow never finished her sentence. They both herd the front door being opened. Soon after Buffy walked through and headed for the stairs.

"Buffy?"

"Oh hey, you two still up?" She asked walking towards them. "Willow what you are doing, proposing?" she joked with them seeing Willow on her knees. The two witches didn't say anything and just blushed. "Oh my god, are you proposing?" She asked serious now.

"No, we, I told Tara….everything" Willow said, being ashamed to look at them, she look towards her feet.

"Oh…are, what's going to happen now?" Buffy asked curious. Paying more attention now, she saw that they both had been crying. She was now worried, _oh no what did Tara say, Willow must have been begging on her knees,_ she thought.

"We're taking things slow….getting to know each other again." Tara said to her.Buffy gave her a questioning look. "I'm not going to be staying here, I was wondering if you could go with me and get me settled in at a hotel, and maybe…let me borrow some money since I..."

"Hotel? Tara I can't let you stay at a hotel, why don't you stay in my room, I can stay with Dawn" Buffy suggested. "Just let me go get some of my stuff and you can go to bed" she said walking to the stair case.

"Buffy…no, I can't stay here." Tara told her getting closer to her.

"Well I'm not taking you to some rat infested Hotel…Tara this is Sunnydale….its not safe to be out there, even indoors….just stay here." Buffy insisted.

"Buffy please…I can't, you n-need to understand." When she saw that Buffy wasn't bugging she sighed deeply, running her hand through her hair and looked away "If you won't go with me, ill go my self, I just can't stay here."

Willow had stayed quiet. She had lifted her self onto the couch know instead of the floor. She didn't look at them. She just stared at her shoe.

Buffy was upset now, and firmly said. "Tara…I'm not going to let you go out there….Now if you don't like it, and think you can go on you own, then that's fine. you can try and go find some hotel….here…I'll even give you money" Buffy said digging through her pockets and taking out several bills and handed them to Tara. She moved from in front of Tara to behind her, closer to the door. "But you will just have to go through me… You and Willow have problems that need fixing…fine, you wont be together and you can avoid each other all you want, I understand that, you both need time, but Don't you dare think I'm letting you out of this house when we both know what's outside that door on this hell mouth. You'll have to beet me to a bloody pulp before I let you go out there." She said to her crossing her arms over her chest and being dead serious. "You promised."Buffy reminded her.

_chapter 4 on its way... _


	4. Drunkeness reveals

Hey chapter 4 is up, sorry it took longer then expected, I didn't have internet on my lap top for a while so again I'm sorry it took longer then I promised. But thanks in advance to any one who reads it and another thanks to any one who reviews )

Chapter 4

Tara looked defeated. She looked at Buffy and handed her back the money. She turned around and made her way up stairs.

Buffy sighed and looked at Willow. "You should get to bed as well. It's late. Things will be better in the morning" She waited for Willow to respond to her, but just like Tara, Willow just got up and made her way up stairs. "Way to go Summers" She told her self once she herd Willow's door shut close.

She went into the kitchen and started making some tea.

After the tea was finished she served two cups and headed up stairs.

Once she went up stairs she looked at the door to make sure it was closed. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of the other door. She gently knocked on it wit her foot. She herd a faint "It's open" coming from the other side. "Ummm could you open it…I have my hands kinda full" She waited as she heard her get off the bed and walk to the door. Once it was opened she walked in and set the cups of tea on the dresser and turned to face her.

"Look Tara I came to apologize." She said as Tara closed the door and headed back to the bed. Buffy took both cups of tea and walked over to join her. "Tea?" she said handing it to her. Tara took the cup and slowly sipped from it. "Thank you"

"Yeah no problem….but I really am sorry how I said it…but like I said I meant it, I'm not letting you out there unprotected. And if anyth…"

"I still love her" Tara whispered.

"What?" Buffy asked

"That's why I can't be near her right now…I'm still in love with her. the things she did I can forgive, I'm sure, and I will…I-I have, but we need to….I don't know, take it slow and not rush, I was hopping that by not being with her...it would make it easier for me…because honestly I just want to be back in her arms." Tara said with a sad smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry it has to be like that….but please Tara, stay here." She asked.

Tara silently nodded.

Buffy smiled at her. "Ok then I'll let you sleep now, you must be exhausted." Buffy got up and walked to the door.

"Buffy?" Buffy turned around at the sound of being called.

"Thank you, for everything, the tea, the protecting…the giving me my life back" she said quietly.

Buffy smiled and opened the door and left.

Tara heard her walk to her room and shut the door. She finished her tea and settled in for bed. It took her a little longer but she fell sound sleep soon.

The house was quiet. Only the buzzing from the street lamps outside a few houses over could be faintly herd. Every one was sleeping.

"No… no"

"What….have……..I……….no"

Buffy was woken by Willow, restlessly moving in her bed and having a nightmare again. She quietly got out of bed and made her way quickly to Willow's room.

Tara was woken up as well but she heard Buffy go to Willow and she couldn't manage to get her self out of bed. She just sat there in the dark listening to Buffy trying to wake Willow, while Willow was still moving and talking.

"Willow wake up…Willow" Buffy said forcefully. Trying to get Willow to stop moving.

"No… I'm sorry…..sorry" Willow had stopped moving a little less but still hadn't completely stopped. Buffy had a grip on her shoulders now and was shaking her a few times but that didn't wake her up.

"Willow…..Willow." Buffy kept saying trying to wake Willow up.

"I killed…..you" Willow said in her sleep. And then with a load gasp for air, she woke up shaking. Buffy held her in a hug. "Shhhh. It's ok Will it was just a dream, only a dream."

Silent tears rolled down Buffy's cheeks. She hated seeing her like this. She hated having to wake up Willow from one of her guilt dreams and hated to have her on her shoulder crying.

She held her there till she calmed down, telling her soothing, calming words.

She knew the routine by now. After a little longer she moved Willow to lay down on the bed while she sat on the edge.

After a while Willow was able to fall sleep again. Once Buffy was sure she was, she quietly got up from the bed and walked to the door.

Once she was out side she closed the door as quietly as possible

"Is she ok"

"Ahhh!" She said in a low, whispered scream, turning around quickly and getting into one of her slayer stances. "God Tara, you scared me, I though you were sleeping" She said backing off her stance and walking towards her and pulling her towards her room.

"Does that ha-happen often?" Tara asked as they walked to her room.

"Almost every night" Buffy said sadly. "She feels guilty about what she did….she feels like she was the reason you died, she feels like she killed…you"

"What, but she..."

"I know, and deep down she knows too, but she feels like if she hadn't gotten addicted, you wouldn't have left, so you two might have been some where else that day, or maybe we would have gotten Warren faster…things like that. I thought maybe they would stop now that you were back but…"

Tara stayed quiet.

" I think she expected that you would either hate her forever and leave for good, or you'd come back to her, and things would be like before or better….guess she didn't expect to be stuck in the middle with you" They stopped in front of Buffy's door. "You should really get some sleep. She will be fine now; I don't think there's been a time where she has a nightmare more than once in a night."

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" Tara asked concerned.

"Yeah she'll be fine…now go, sleep…tomorrow you two will have to either, avoid each other, which I'm told is also very exhausting" She smiled when she got a small laugh from Tara. "Or you two will have to keep on talking and having awkward moments…Now go…good night."

"Good night" Tara said as Buffy walked away and Tara closed the door behind her.

The rest of the night went with out accident, and every one slept.

The morning sun hit Buffy on the face. She slowly woke up feeling a little chilly. She looked around and saw that Dawn had taken all the blankets during the night,

She sighed and got up. Waking Dawn in the process.

"Hmm…morning Buff." She said sleepily

"Hey Dawn…Its late wanna get up?"

"Yeah I guess….augh…how did things go with Willow…did she tell Tara?" Dawn had a concerned look on her face. "Is she still here, or was it just for the night?"

"She's still here…I hope" Dawn looked up at her eyes wide with worry. "I'm kidding. She's still here…Willow told her every thing, and Tara decided that they needed to take things slow. Get to know each other again. That kinda of stuff." She said running her fingers though Dawns hair.

"So …they're sleeping under the same roof together, just not sleeping together, together?" she asked, a little disappointed.

Buffy was a little disappointed too "yeah, as much as we'd love to see them like they were before, we need to give them time before we see them together again."

"But we can…push a little right?" She asked smiling a bit.

"Dawn…this is serious, they need to work this on there own and at their own speed…so only a little pushing… ok?"

"Uhu…minimal push, got it." She said nodding her head.

"Come on then lets go" Buffy said gently pushing her off the bed.

Together they went down stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Oh…Hey Tara, you're up" Buffy said when they saw Tara sitting by the island with a cup of coffee.

Tara looked up when she herd Buffy. "Oh. Yeah, I woke up kinda e-early and couldn't go back to s-sleep." She explained.

"Ahh…I see" She says smiling, nodding, and serving her self some coffee.

"Hey Tara" Dawn greeted her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Dawnie, how'd you sleep?" Tara asked smiling at the teen.

"Good" she said smiling back.

"I bet…you took all the covers." Buffy said after drinking from her cup of coffee.

"Hey, it's my bed, I'm allowed to, plus you're the one with the slayer strength why didn't you just take it back?"

"so you want me to take the covers away from you tonight…fine. When you wake up cold like I did, don't go complaining to Tara."

"Fine….So what's for breakfast, I'm hungry." She asked looking at both Buffy and Tara.

"You guys want eggs, ooohh how bout omelets. I can make some" Buffy answered, going to the fridge, and taking out some supplies.

"I'll take one" Dawn said taking a seat next to Tara, as Tara nodded her response.

"Do you think Willow will be up soon?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"Umm I don't know she had one last night."

"She had an omelet last night?" Dawn asked confused.

"No silly, she had a nightmare last night, so she might stay in bed longer." Buffy replied turning to them smirking, and saw Dawn blushing a little, and Tara also giggling at her.

"What, its early in the morning, give me a break, my brains not up before noon." She told them getting annoyed by there smirks.

"Hey what's going on" They all turned towards the hall and saw Willow standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Hey Will, Dawn thought you had an omelet last night." Buffy told her. "Speaking of, do you want one?"'

"Umm sure…why would I have an omelet last night, we all had pizza." She said scrunching her eye brows together.

Dawn sighed. "Buffy said you had one." Dawn placed air quotes around one. "I thought she meant an omelet, but she meant a nightmare."

Willow looked up at Dawn, her eyes slightly wide. She turned to Tara, and saw her looking down. For some reason she didn't want Tara to know about her nightmares, but after seeing her reaction, she figured Tara already knew. "Oh" she whispered.

"Yeah, ummm so who wants what in their omelet?" Buffy changed the subject.

They all gave their orders and soon had their breakfast.

They all turned their heads to the kitchen door when they herd it open suddenly and see Spike coming through with a blanket over his head, smoking through it.

They all got up from the table and went to the kitchen to meet him.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing?"

Spike through of his blanket and composed himself. "Mornin'….uhh we need to talk slayer. There's some serious mojo going on around SunnyD. It's got vamps and some other undergrounds running to the surface. There's something out there."

"What, how do you know this?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Ahh well," He said looking away and scratching his head. "I happen to be one of those vamps this mojo scared off."

He herd a few snickers coming from Buffy and Dawn while Willow and Tara just smiled.

"Hey, you weren't there. I'd like to see you see this thing," He told them, a bit angry.

"What exactly was it Spike." Buffy asked inpatient.

"Ahh, right… it has a name, I just can't remember it right now….But it was Big! And it had horns and it was all misty! And it said it was angry and over the whole good vs. evil balance thing!" He told them.

The girls where a bit amused, by the way he was telling them this. "Oh… The First." He told them when he remembered its name. This got Buffy to stop smiling.

"The First?" She asked serious. She went to the living room and to her weapons chest.

"Buffy what are you doing what's the first?" Asked Dawn as they all followed Buffy.

"It's the big bad, and I have to kill it before it hurts any one."

"You don't even know where it is." Spike said putting him self in between her and the door.

"I know where to start…I have to stop it before it starts to hurt people, before its starts hurting the people I love again. " She said pulling out a sword from the chest.

"Again?" Willow asked confused.

"It tried to get Angel to kill him self, back when we were together, in high school, I have to kill it." She said walking to the door.

"Buffy, you can't go by your self, wait till sun down and I'll come with, you don't even know where it is." Spike said walking behind her.

"It doesn't matter." She said opening the door. "I have to find it and kill…." The phone rings and she sighed as Willow answers. "It's Giles." She says handing the phone to Buffy. "He says it's important."

Buffy takes the phone. "Giles?" She listens and sighs. "Ok see ya in a bit." She tells him.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"He said he wanted to make sure I was home, and to wait here, he'll be over in a bit." She said as they all go back into the kitchen.

After some time, they hear a car pull up and Buffy quickly goes from the kitchen to the door

On the other side of the door is Giles, with his hand in the air preparing to knock.

"Buffy" He says to her.

She goes to greet him but three girls come through the door.

"Nice place. Bit of a mess." Says the first girl coming through the door.

The second one doesn't say anything at all.

And the third one, "This is a slayer?" she says with a sigh.

Buffy just stands there a bit over whelmed and Giles walks in smiling a bit, "Sorry to barge in. We have a slight apocalypse"

"They're all slayers?" Dawn asks walking by.

The three girls were standing next to Buffy and Willow, while Giles and Tara were on the couch. Spike was off on the other side of the living room.

"Potential slayers. Waiting for one to be called." Giles explained

"Called?" Dawn asked confused.

"To be slayers." He explained.

"My death can make one of them the next chosen one." Buffy added.

"Umm so what are they doing here?" Dawn asked him but looked towards the three potentials.

"Well they are being killed off, you see, there were more of them through out the world, but now there's only a small hands full, the rest were murdered as well as their watchers….I was hoping that…Well I'm afraid it falls down once again on you Buffy. I was hoping you could protect them, and train them to be slayers. Since their watchers are no longer, they have no one to guide them, and with out protecting they will…."he led off. "I my self am on my way to England to talk to the council and possibly bring back a few potentials."

"When do you leave?" Willow asked over whelmed by all this.

"Actually, as soon as Buffy states it is all right for me to discharge on her like this." He said standing up and looking towards Buffy.

"Of coarse…umm do they have any luggage?" She asked him getting closer.

"Ah yes…in the car…this is only temporary of coarse…until The First misses the chance to do what ever it is it is planning on doing, or it is stopped. Why don't you girls get your things and come back, I do need to be going." he told them. The three girls started going to the door. "Very well then, I am sorry I have to go, but be good and I'll be back as soon as possible. I'll be in touch as well." he said as he followed the potentials out the door.

He heard several bye's from he girls and even spike and closed the door behind him.

"Ok then, this means we are going to have a full house, so we're going to need to change some stuff." Buffy said turning back to the others. "Like sleeping plans and uh, food, we need more food. And we should probably clean up a little."

"Well I think I'll be on my way before you turn me in to a sodden maid" Spike said getting his blanket.

"So what, you prefer to get all burnt and toasty, then to help out?" Willow asked confused.

"…Good point…but I don't do maid stuff…but if you want some manly help, I'm sure Nancy boy Harris would be of help" He said preparing to leave the house in a run.

Buffy just rolled her eyes

They watched him open the door, and back away a few yards and bounce on his feet preparing to sprint out.

The girls were amused by this, and tried not to giggle.

"Shut your traps, I need concentration." He said before he took off running.

"How rude of him, he didn't even close the door on his way out." Buffy mocked him going to close it.

Before she got to fully close it she saw the three girls were headed her way so she waited for them.

"Welcome to casa de Summers" She said waving her hand towards the inside of the house as they passed.

"Ok uhh you guys will be bunking in separate places. For now one of you will have to have the couch, The other two, one will be in the room to your right as soon as you go up the stairs, that's Willow's room, the other one is down the hall to your right, that's my room, but you will stay with Tara, any more questions, you ask these guys cause I have to go make a call." She said heading upstairs to Dawns room.

"Who you gonna call?" Willow asked curious to know.

"Ghostbusters." Dawn said grinning. The three potentials giggled along with Tara. Willow tried not to, instead she glared at Dawn but smiled at her. Buffy also smiled and shook her head.

"Close…Angel, if the First's back, he needs to know" She said and leaving them.

They stood there in silence for a few moments till it got really awkward. Willow clamped her hands together and began chipperly, "Ok then, time to place you guys in rooms, who wants to take the couch for now? And why don't we make introductions. I'm Willow, and this is Dawn, Buffy's sister and this is Tara, my g-uh...my friend." She said the last part with out much enthusiasm.

"I'm Annabelle, and this is Molly, and this is…"

"I'm Kennedy" She said going to Willow and sticked out her hand to be shaked.

"Oh, uhh it's nice to meet you…." Willow said dumbly, not expecting the girl to be this upfront.

"So the first rooms yours right…..I'll just go put my stuff in there, these two can fight over the couch." She said walking to the stair case. Before she got there she tuned back to Willow. "Willow, that's a pretty name"

"Um thanks." Willow said blushing a little.

"Yeah, it suits you." She said flirtatiously and went up stairs.

Willow blushed at the complement, but felt a little uncomfortable with it.

Dawns jaw was open a little, and Tara was red like Willow, but she wasn't blushing, she was angry, she didn't want that girl, Kennedy, to be flirting with her Willow.

But then again, she was the one that had decided to put time in between her and Willow. Right now she hated her decision making.

She sighed and looked at the group "I'm tired. I'm going to go to my room, w-w-when you two decide who will s-sleep in there you can come up." She said walking to the stairs and going up.

On the way to Buffy's room she passed dawns room and bumped into Buffy.

"Sorry" She said with out looking up and continued to walk to her room.

Buffy noticed her attitude and followed her.

Tara had closed the door behind her and had gone to the bed wanting to be alone at the moment only to have the door be open by Buffy.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked as she neared the bed.

"Nothing" Tara said avoiding her eyes.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me." She said going around to Tara's side and sitting at the foot of the bed.

"It's Willow" She said following with a sigh.

"Willow, what happened? Did something happen between you two?" Buffy asked concerned.

"I know I said we should take it slow and all. But she's mine, I want her for me and no one else. And b-because of my stupid idea she's out there…Hot and Single." Tara complained.

"Uh….ummm ok I know that, but why are you upset….are you regretting that you told her you needed time?"

" Part of it….." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

_**Living room**_

"Well I suppose I can take the couch…perhaps if we stay longer we can exchange living quarters, perhaps Kennedy will sleep on the couch in a few days." Annabelle suggested

"Right then, then I guess I will go to ...Tara's, right?" Molly asked. She received a pair of nods from Willow and Dawn. She smiled at them and went up.

Once Molly got to the top of the stairs a door opened and Kennedy came through it. "Oh Kennedy, do you know which room is Tara's?"

"I'm guessing that one over there with the door closed. That other one looks like it belongs to a teenager."

"I believe that's Dawn's Buffy's little sister." She said picking up two of her bags.

"Here I'll help you" Kennedy said taking one of them and walking towards Buffy's room. Once there she knocked and waited.

Buffy and Tara stopped their conversation. Buffy got up and opened the door. She smiled and moved aside when she saw the two girls standing there to let them in.

"So you guys get settled?" Buffy asked as Kennedy and Molly, as they placed Molly's bags down by the dresser.

"Yeah, Molly will be camping in here…. We'll leave ya to what ever you where doing, see ya" Kennedy as she and Molly headed out, once Kennedy was out the door Molly turned to Tara and Buffy.

"Thanks for letting us stay again" She said and was out the door as well.

"Wanna check out Willow's room" Kennedy said as she opened the door inviting Molly in, who accepted.

It was just Willow, Dawn and Annabelle down stairs.

"Ok well ….you guys must be hungry, want something to eat?" Dawn asked

"Uh…Sure…is their any where I can store my luggage?" Annabelle replied lifting one of her bags.

"oh right…umm let me see…oh you can put them in my room, come on we can go put it now" Willow said. All three of them went up stairs with Dawn in the front.

"I'm gonna go check on something." Dawn said to the two other girls as they went into Willow's room.

Dawn went to Tara's room and knocked. She got a come in from Tara and opened the door and went in.

"Oh hey Buff, what ya doing here?"

Buffy smiled and turned to look at Tara. "I'm trying to get Tara to tell me why she's upset" She answered.

"Oooh I can tell you why, it was Willow's turn to be hit on….One of the potentials kinda flirted with her." Dawn said grinning at the annoyed look on Tara's face from just hearing the story.

"Ah I see….And do you have a mocking voice for this potential like Willow had for the girl that flirted with you at the shoe store?" Buffy asked joking.

Tara was about to answer when Dawn piped in. "Oh let me do it Tara, I can mock her…please?" She asked.

"Be my guest" Tara said moving her hand to Dawn and back to her.

"I'm Kennedy, blah blah blah…Oh Willow, that's a pretty name….It suits you." Dawn said mocking Kennedy and being flirtatious.

She caused Buffy to laugh and Tara to give a giggle.

"Well aren't you the jealous type." Buffy said laughing, and poking Tara on the leg.

"Haha, I'm not jealous, I just..." Tara stayed quiet for a moment before she answered. "What she said is true…..I just don't want her saying it….and…."

"You don't want any one messing with your girl" Buffy filled in.

Tara nodded. "I know what I said and I don't expect her to wait for me for ever while we are 'getting to know each other again' ….if she finds some one else then….. if she's happy…its just that I'm in love with her and…and they're going to be in the same room together all night and what if she tries something on Willow" Tara said a bit afraid and sad.

"Whoa there girl….take it easy…This girl, Kennedy, barely knows Willow, and Willow barely knows her. Nothing will happen." Buffy told her smiling. "You know I never imagined you the jealous type, I mean, Will could get butch, we all know that, but you, you always were calm…what's up"

"I don't know I guess that I never worried when we where together…But I left her for a long time, and then when I finally decided to go back to her, so we could be together like w-we should I die. I've been gone fore what….6 months…. That's a long time. She could have met any one, or she could have gotten over m-me….She. She might be interested in her, or she can become interested in her…..What am I gonna do if she chooses some one else over me…I'm not going to get in the way of her happiness but..." Dawn sat on the bed close to her and placed her head on Tara's shoulder. "It's ok Tara. Willow is head over heals for you, She wont fall for any one else."

"Tell you what Tara…why don't you start the getting to know each other again process. I mean you have been gone for a long time, why don't you remind her of all those great reasons she fell in love with you. Hmm?" Buffy suggested.

Tara thought about it and then sighed. "Yeah, your right. I'll ask her out or something."

_**Willow's Room**_

"Oh hey guys," Kennedy greeted Willow and Annabelle, as did Molly. Kennedy walked over to the bed and sat down. "You know this is a nice, big comfy bed. But you probably know that… hope you don't hug all the covers" She said smirking at Willow.

Willow's eyes widened a little and her jaw dropped, she tried to compose her self and shake it off "Ok then…umm you can leave your bags there." She pointed towards where Kennedy's bags were. "And just relax for now…oh I'll give you a tour of the second floor." She suggested and the three potentials agreed.

"Well you know this my room, and that's the bathroom, and out here in the hallway…" She said walking out being followed by Annabelle, Molly and Kennedy. "We have the bathroom right in there, and that's Dawn's room, and last but not least, Buffy's room where Tara is staying" Willow knocked before she opened the door. "Whoa…is there a Scooby meeting I'm not invited to?" She joked upon seeing Dawn, Buffy, and Tara.

"Not exactly Will….what's up?" Buffy asked

"I was thinking of maybe going out and buying maybe some food they feel home-y with, uhh or any other stuff they might need. Ok" She old them, and making a mental list of what to buy.

"Willow?"

Willow looked up when she herd her name be called.

"Why don't I go with you, I can help you, if you want"

"Really?" Willow asked back with a tinge of hope in her eyes.

"Yes really, t-that way you won't be l-lonely" Tara answered getting of the bed.

"That's a good idea guys, and Will why don't you also take one of the potentials. Might be easier to know what they need and like that way." Buffy suggested.

"Oh I can go and help get stuff" Kennedy volunteered. "I can also keep her company" she said looking at Willow.

Tara turned to Buffy and gave her a look that just said _I'm going to kill you for suggesting that._

Buffy gave her an apologetic smile. _I'm and idiot. _She thought

"Ok then, I guess we'll se you guys in a bit." Willow said before leading them down the hall, Followed by Kennedy and Tara. Who just knew Kennedy was checking out Willow from behind.

"Did you see that look Tara gave you when Kennedy said she'd go too?" Dawn said grinning.

"She is going to kill me if anything happens on that trip…..oh god, maybe some one else should have gone too." She said placing her head in her hands.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but does Tara have a crush on Willow, because it seems like she wants to hurt Kennedy whenever she tries to flirt with Willow" Molly said.

"Think she'll let us watch if she does hurt Kennedy, the girl's nice and all at times but she can talk your ears off….and she thinks you talk too much" She said smirking at Molly. Who just shook her head.

"It's complicated when it comes to Willow and Tara." Dawn said.

"How so?... If you don't mind me asking." Molly said walking in a few more steps into the room.

"Because Tara doesn't have a crush on Willow, she's in love with her, and Willow's head over heels in love with Tara as well. But they are going through a little break right now, we're all hoping that they'll work it out soon" Buffy told the other two potentials.

"And Kennedy isn't helping, with the flirting and hitting on Willow" Annabelle said as she began to understand.

"Well actually, I'm hoping that with her flirting and hitting on Willow will encourage Tara to speed things up and get back with Willow, but we can only hope" Buffy sighed and looked out her window

Willow drove Buffy's Jeep along with Tara in the passenger front seat and Kennedy in the back middle.

"So anything in particular that you think you, Annabelle and Molly would like?" Willow asked Kennedy who was leaning forward with her elbows on Willow's and Tara's seats.

"Well I know what I want" She said grinning at Willow. "As for them, Molly eats almost anything, and I mean almost anything, one time in England I tried making Mac n Cheese and I might have burnt it a little. I told her it was some American dish and that it was blackened. She ate it with ketchup" She retold them. The story caused both Willow and Tara to giggle.

"Well I don't think burnt Mac N Cheese will be a problem here, because Tara's a great cook" Willow said proudly, and the complement caused Tara to blush. "Oooh do you guys like pancakes, because those are her specialty." She said very excited.

"How bout it Tara, up to the challenge of making pancakes for the British invasion" Kennedy said smiling and giving Tara a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Sure, but I think Will might be exaggerating a little they're just pancakes." She said humbly.

Willow was about to say something but Kennedy bit her to it. "Well then we'll be the judge of that. Even though its two to one right now, Giles also said your pancakes were the best" The complement made Tara blush even more and Willow's grin widen.

"See..." she told Tara.

"Willow, has Giles even ever had some of my pancakes, I don't think his ever even had breakfast with us." She said confused.

Willow's cheeks reddened. "Ummm well that doesn't mean he hasn't had any….You know how I always asked you to make a lot so I could have extra…Well I didn't always finish them myself, I always took some to Giles. He really liked them" She explained

Tara was shaking her head and Kennedy was smirking at her.

The rest of the ride was spent with small talk. There were times when Tara wished Kennedy wasn't their, but others where she believed that if Kennedy wasn't going after Willow she actually wouldn't mind her much.

After doing a little grocery shopping they showed Kennedy downtown Sunnydale, to get a few extra things that Willow needed. While they were headed to one of the shops Tara decided she also needed a few things from another shop, more specifically The Magic Shop.

"Willow could we make a short stop before we go to get what you n-need?" Tara asked once The Magic Shop was coming up.

"Sure where do you want to go?"

"Can we stop at the Magic Box?"

"The Magic Box? Sure…Umm how bout I park there and I go walking to get my stuff its not far from there and you can just meet me there when your done or if I'm done before you I'll go to the front of shop." Willow suggested, not really wanting to go to the magic box. She still hadn't been in there since she was back, and it still made her a little nervous.

"Ok, I wont be long, I'll probably meet you over there" She said a little disappointed, but then again, it showed Willow wasn't messing with the magics anymore.

"Well I'll go with Willow" Kennedy said as she and Willow left. Tara made her way into the magic box.

The bell on top of the door rang, and Tara heard Anya down from the basement. "Be right there."

Tara went to look through the shelves of books while Anya came up. "Hello, paying customer?" She said looking through the shelves for her paying customer. Tara saw he before Anya reached the side of the shelf she was in. Tara walked to where Anya was, with Anya's back to Tara.

"Hello….customer with money? How may I help you?"

"I would like to buy these." Tara said holding up a book and some candles.

Anya turned around when she heard some one speak behind her. She smiled when she saw it was Tara. "Tara, I am so happy to see you. What are you doing here?" Anya hugged Tara and led her to the table the Scooby's use for research.

"Well I'm here to buy these and give you a little visit." She told Anya.

"Well thank you, I'm glad that you are visiting me, but I would think that you would be with Willow? Where is she?" Anya asked curious to know, she didn't think they would be inseparable for a very long time. "Is she still parking the car, she knows she can park out back"

"Willow…she…I….we aren't together r-right now."

"What, but I saw you two. You were kissing and hugging and holding and crying and saying I love you's. Remember she was being greedy and not sharing you for a very long time. It looked like you were going to have sex"

Tara chuckled and blushed remembering what happened the day before when she and Willow had been left alone .She sighed. "She t-told me everything that h-happened…all that she did when she….after I died"

"Oh" Anya whispered. "Well don't you love her any more? I mean sure she did some horrible things, but it was out of grief…I don't think she was thinking clearly. I get if you don't love her any more, but maybe you should give her another chance, I mean Xander left me at the altar, but I decided to give him another chance. And everything is working out fine. We're having sex like nothing had ever happened." She said grinning.

Tara had been wondering when the couple had gotten back together, but hadn't asked, not really having been with them long. "It's not that I don't love her. I do very m-much. She's my world. Its just that I have been gone, and she, she's different, I know I am still going to l-love her, I just want us to get to know each other again." She said sighing and putting her head down on the table. "And that potential girl, Kennedy, isn't helping." She mumbled.

Anya heard this and was curious. "Potentials? What are you doing with potentials, Is Buffy alright?" She asked concerned.

"She's fine, how do you know what potentials are?"

"Well I was a demon over 1100 years, even recently, why is there a potential here? Are we going to fight evil, because if we are I'd like to know in advance to know when the shop won't be open, and when I won't make money" She said still wondering what this potential was doing there.

"Well, Mr. Giles said there was an apocalypse….and there's three potentials in total at Buffy's, but one of them kept flirting with Willow, and Willow just stood there smiling, and getting her cute little blushes." She said smiling a little at the end.

"Well what did you do about it, Did you tell her that you we're Willow's and that Willow is yours...did you set the no flirting rule?" Anya asked going around the table to sit next to Tara.

"N-n-no…I just stood there, and n-now she's alone with Willow" Tara said lifting her head and looking at Anya

"Well what are you doing here go set the rules before that girl tries something" Anya shooed Tara with her hands.

Tara smiled. "Can you ring these up first, but could I pay you later, I don't have money with me."

"Consider them a welcome back gift." Anya said smiling. "But this the only time" She warned.

"Thanks Anya. You and Xander should come over tonight, you can meet the girls."

"Of course, we will, it will have to be after closing hours though" She said waving as Tara walked towards the door before turning back when she herd Anya call her.

"Tara….I hope every thing works out between you and Willow." She said smiling.

Tara smiled back and nodded before leaving the shop behind her.

Willow and Kennedy had gotten to a computer shop.

"I'm going to go look around at... stuff" Kennedy told Willow not really knowing what all the gadgets where, while Willow looked for some …stuff she needed.

"Ok I won't be long so don't go far." Kennedy nodded and went to go look around.

About fifteen minutes later Willow walked trough an isle and found Kennedy looking at some computer games. "Find anything good?" Willow asked.

Kennedy turned to face her. "Nope."

"Well I'm done looking, so lets checkout?" Kennedy nodded and they both went to the registers and waited in line. "So what's the deal with you and that blond chick….your gugh-friend Tara" Kennedy said mocking the way Willow had introduced Tara.

"What do you mean what's the deal?" Willow asked confused.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Willow shook her head no.

"She was…something's happened and she decided that we should get to know each other better, become friends again and not girlfriends yet." Willow explained.

"What were the things that happened?"

"It's a long complicated story" She said with a sigh looking sad now.

"Tell you what…Why don't you tell it to me over drinks, Giles said there was some club?"

"The Bronze" Willow confirmed. "But I don't think it's such a good idea"

"Why not, it's a great idea, what's wrong with having fun, we could have drinks, talk, get to know each other a little better" Kennedy said flirting with Willow and running her hand up Willow's arm, Willow pulled away.

"Why do you do that…Flirt with me, I mean you don't even know me."

"Have you seen you?...Plus you're sexy when you pout." She said smirking. "Come on just go out with me. You said it your self she's not your girlfriend"

Willow shook her head. "That's how it is right now, but I'm going to get her to take me back. I love her and nothings going to changed that so…stop doing that"

Kennedy sighed. "Wow you really love her."

"Yes I do, and I'll scream it at the top of my lungs to prove it to any one" Willow added. They had gotten to the register and had to stop talking while Willow paid. They started walking outside .Then Kennedy started talking again "Will you still go out with me…..Not in a date, just for drinks, I want to go check out the place. Molly and Annabelle won't go with me, please? I promise no more hitting on you… and maybe you can tell me that long story about why you and Tara aren't together. It might help me understand you on when was the last time you got out?"

Willow sighed. Kennedy was right, she hadn't gone out in a long time. Before she went to England even. "Fine…But you promised…I don't want anything to happen that can jeopardize anything between me and Tara, got it?"

"Aye aye…I promise. I know I act like brat, and actually I kinda am….but I promise I won't do "anything that will jeopardize" you and Tara" She said quoting Willow's words.

Willow nodded before she spotted Tara and smiled. "Hey bay…." Before she could finish calling Tara baby she changed her words so her slip up wouldn't be noticeable, "baseball cards look." She said pointing at the glass window that protected the display in the shop next to them. She didn't want Tara to think that she was pushing her, she would wait for Tara and give her all the time she would want until she took Willow back.

After looking at them for a moment she turned to Tara, who for a moment thought Willow was about to call her baby. When Willow didn't Tara frowned, but replaced it with another smile quickly before any one noticed. But one person did notice. _Those two are so in love. _Kennedy thought seeing both Willow's slip up and Tara's frown.

"So find everything you needed?" Willow asked Tara after looking at the cards.

Tara nodded "Y-yeah, it was j-just a f-few things…Did y-you?"

"Mmhhmm….Just a few things I needed for my computer. Ready to go home?" She asked. And Tara nodded.

The drive home was quiet. Once they got home they all went their separate ways, Willow went into the kitchen to put the things away, Tara went to her room and Kennedy went out to the back yard with the other three teenagers.

The after noon passed quickly and it was soon seven. Willow was in the kitchen when Kennedy came down and met her there. Willow looked up. "You ready to go out?"

"Yup…."

"Ok…let me go get ready and then we can go." Willow left the kitchen and went to the room she shared at the moment with Kennedy to get ready.

After a little while she came down and met Kennedy at the door. "OK let's go."

_**Bronze**_

After getting a couple of drinks the girls found a table close to the bar and sat down. "So how do you like it so far?" Willow asked Kennedy whose eyes were wondering all over the place looking and admiring the club.

"Yeah, it seems like a pretty cool place. Come here often?"

"When we were in high school we lived here, it was like third home to us." She got a questioning look from Kennedy. "The school library was the second and Buffy's was the first…well I guess for her but for the rest of us it technically it'd be the second so that would make the library the third and the Bronze the forth. " She babbled, and started blushing when Kennedy gave her a weird look. "Did you just do that with out breathing?" She said laughing.

"Uh yeah, it's a tendency I have….Tara calls it one of my quirks."

Kennedy nodded, and then remembered. "Are you going to tell me that long and complicated story over drinks?" She asked ordering some more.

Willow sighed. Not saying anything, but Kennedy kept looking at her expectantly so she just started. "I met Tara freshmen year of college at a Wicca group, some demon stuff happened and we ran into each other literally." Willow said with a small chuckle.

She explained exactly how they met. How The Gentlemen had chased them to the laundry room. How they had connected though magic and moved the vending machine to cover the door so they could be safe from The Gentlemen. Once they finished their drinks they ordered more as Willow continued to tell the story.

"I'd go to her dorm room and we'd do spells. Her room became a place where I felt safe. It became…my home." Willow happily told. She also said when she started having feelings for Tara that she didn't know before, how they became closer. "She was especial to me. One day my ex-boyfriend stopped by one of our Scooby meetings. He said he wanted to talk to me. Every thing was awkward. When he left I was a wreck, I loved him and he was my first real boyfriend. But Tara helped me get over him…mostly because I fell for her." She said with a grin.

Willow explained how she had seen Tara and told her how things had gotten so good with Tara, that what she thought she once wanted most, she wasn't so sure of now. How later that night oz had gone to he dorm, and asked her to go outside with him. How he didn't turn into a werewolf, how they had gone back to her room and talked all night. And how after a long day, she had chosen Tara and had gone to her room and proven it to her.

After explaining much of what happen in her life with Tara, Willow had gotten to the part she dreaded most. When the black magic occurred. When it became a problem and when it became something she couldn't controlled.

Kennedy had been so into the story she hadn't noticed that Willow had been ordering more drinks then she was.

"We had a fight. About me using magic for simple things that could be done by hand, the natural way. She confronted me twice about it. The first time I asked her what her problem was, the second time she confronted me abut it I went off, started accusing her of talking behind my back with Giles, and she just asked what I wanted her to do. To just sit back and keep her mouth shut. And I …I blew it there. I told her it'd be a good start." Willow's eyes began to water.

"I saw the look of hurt in her eyes, she said that if she didn't love me so damn much she would and she left. Later when I tried to talk to her before we went to bed she asked if we could not talk about it at the moment, and I said yeah….I turned away from her and I cast a spell on her, to make her forget. She…She found out, and when I was planning on using the same spell on Buffy, she told me not to, and we talked… she said she knew I used that spell on her and I apologized. I told her I'd go a month without doing magic….She told me one weak. Easy, it was just a week……She'd leave me…if I didn't stop and things didn't work out, she would leave me…..so I made my promise to stop using magic. It didn't last."

Willow explained how soon after promising Tara not to use magic, she used it again, and used it again on her. How Tara had found out again and how this time, she left her. Willow talked about how it was after that. How her abuse to magic became worse. She told her everything.

Willow hadn't told any one anything like this before. Sure she had explained a few things to her friends and to the coven members but not everything. It felt good to get every thing off her chest.

Willow was a little woozy from the drinks but she tried hard to control her self and act as sober as possible while she told her story,

She continued, till she got to one especial night. "Things had gotten better between us, we went out for coffee, and had fun. I saw her smile again, and it gave me butter flies in my stomach. We said our good byes and I went home." She said remembering that afternoon. "Later that night…. It had been a horrible night, some things happened and it was all a mess. But there was one thing that made all better…I was in my room and I hear her voice, at first I thought I was going crazy, but then I looked to where the voice as coming from and there she was."

"She said some things…and I thought that she was going to say that we need to take things slower, that we couldn't even go out for coffee, but she didn't, she said that there were important things, like seeing if we still fit in each others life's, that it was an important process….and then she said if we could skip it and be kissing her now" Willow said the last part with a dumb goofy smile on her face. "The next few days where wonderful, we were together again and happy" Her smile faded slowly as she was quiet.

"But one day, one of the guys we were trying to catch he...he got mad at Buffy, tried to kill her with a gun, he shot at her and then he shot stray shots in the air. One of those stray shots hit my window, and it shot her….in the heart" She whispered. As silent tears fell from her eyes. Not needing to say the rest, of what happened with Tara.

Kennedy's eyes were wet too.

"After that, I went off, I sucked all the dark magic I could find and tried to kill my friends, but not before I chased him down and killed him…I tried to end the world but, Xander, one of my best friends stopped me." She then explained how she went to England to get better. What she did there and how things where when she came back.

She started talking how a few days before, Buffy had a free wish, and how she had wished for Tara, and what happened when she told Tara what she had done, and everything till that point.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." Kennedy said

"Me too, but she's back, and after some time, I'm hoping she will take me back." She said with a smile. "Lets talk about something else, we came to have fun right?" She said not wanting to talk any more about it any more. Every time she thought about it she wanted to b alone, and right now that wouldn't be possible.

"Ok" Kennedy agreed.

They talked more over more drinks, about Kennedy where she was from, who she left behind and so on.

_**Summer's Home**_

Knock….knock.

Knock….knock.

"W-will? You in there?"

No response

"Willow?" The door to Willow's room was opened, but there was no one inside.

Tara scrunched her brow confused. _Where is she?_

She went down stairs where she found Buffy, Dawn, Molly, and Annabelle. "Have you seen W-Willow?"

"Isn't she in her room?" Buffy asked also confused.

Tara shook he head. "No, I just checked, it's empty." Dawn walked towards the door and looked outside.

"Uhh, Buffy…the cars not here." Dawn said turning and heading back to them.

"What? Where did she go?" Buffy asked a little worried.

"I don't know how much better this is going to make any one feel, but…Kennedy's missing too" Molly said after looking around and seeing that Kennedy wasn't there.

Tara's worried expression turned into a frown. "Oh…well then I guess Willow's f-f-fine…She's just with…her"

"That doesn't mean anything, Tara. We'll just wait and see what went on when they get home" Buffy said optimistically.

_**Bronze**_

After a few hours of talking about nothing important and just small talk, the girls had several glasses on there table.  
Kennedy hadn't really noticed until now that Willow actually was drunk. Most of the glasses on the table were hers.

"Willow? I think you've had enough to drink" She said slowly.

"How would you know if I've had too much to drink, you haven't had as much." She said slurred.

"That would be why" Kennedy said getting up from her seat and walking over to Willow. "Keys please?" She said with her hand out.

Willow gave her the keys, being to drunk to care.

"Ok lets go" Kennedy said as Willow got up from her seat, as she tried to stand she stumbled a little but Kennedy caught her before she fell to the ground face down.

"Hey there…easy…come on" She said as he wrapped her arm around Willow's waist and placed Willow's arm over her shoulders. They walked out of the Bronze like that. As they were walking some one stepped out of the shadows.

"Red? Is that you?" Spiked asked as he got closer to them.

"Spike? Hey where you been soul buddy" Spike cringed "…you missed out the fun…wasn't it Kenny? We had drinks and talked and got our feelings out, it was like share time… Share time is care time." She said giggling at the end like a little kid.

"She's a bit…drunk" Kennedy explained to spike.

"Yeah, know kidding." He answered.

"Can you drive?" Kennedy asked. "I wasn't paying to much attention on the way here and I don't know my way back to the house.""

"Uh yeah, I'll drive" He said and helped Kennedy get Willow in the car.

"Hey isn't that Buffy's car?" Xander asked Anya as they drove behind a jeep that looked very much like Buffy's.

"it looks like it but I cant tell whose driving from back here…Have them pull over to check" She says facing him and moving her head at different angles trying to see into the other car.

"Anya I am not going to pull them over."

"Fine….then speed up so we can see." She said a little desperate.

"I can't….I need to fill up on gas anyways, we'll see who it was when we get to Buffy's" He said as he turned a different corner and went to a gas station.

Anya glared at him but nodded.

"Ok kiddies, we're here." Spike said as he stopped in front of the Summers home.

He helped Kennedy get Willow out of the car and together they carried her to the front door. Kennedy knocked. "They're going to kill me" She mumbled.

"How's that?" Spike asked.

"Look at her, she's drunk and we didn't even tell them where we were going, we were going to be back hours ago…..You've met Tara…think she's going to kick my ….."

"Oh god, where have you been?" Dawn asked as she opened the door wider.

"We were…at the bronze." She said helping Spike with Willow.

They took her to the couch and sat her.

"Hey Dawnie, what's up….when did you get here?" Willow asked with a giant grin on her face.

Buffy, Tara and the other two potentials walked in. "Willow, where have you been?" Buffy asked.

"She's drunk." Dawn told them.

Buffy glared at Kennedy, and Tara asked "You got her drunk?" Accusing Kennedy.

"No. nothing…she….she was telling me about you and her…I guess I was to caught up in the story to notice she was drinking to much, and after wards we had more drinks next thing I know she's all…like this" She tried to explain.

"Ahhh come one Tara….Give her a break….she didn't do nothing to…me….we were just having fun with a few drinks…..Hey maybe you can go with me next time….more getting to know each other time." She said with a high pitched voice and a grin on her face. "Who knows maybe after wards we can have some other type of fun" She said seductively to Tara.

Buffy walked to Willow. "I think you should go to bed, before you do something you'll regret tomorrow" She told Willow quietly so no one else really heard her.

"Oh yeah, and what could I possibly regret" She said with a grin, but walked towards the stairs any ways. Every one watching her go except for Tara who just kept her back to Willow. Willow made her way she pass Tara but before she could get to far she turned with a grin on her face.

"Oh Tara" She said in a sing song voice. Tara turned when Willow called her. Once she was facing Willow, Willow wrapped her arms around her and passionately kissed her with out letting go. Tara was in shock. Her eyes wide as Willow's lips were on hers.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

I just had to put this up, its really short, but more is on the way.

Chapter 5

_**Previously …..**_

"_**Oh Tara" She said in a sing song voice. Tara turned when Willow called her. Once she was facing Willow, Willow wrapped her arms around her and passionately kissed her with out letting go. Tara was in shock. Her eyes wide as Willow's lips were on hers.**_

At the moment Xander and Anya chose the time to come into the house.

"Hey guys what's going …On" Xander said walking into what was Willow kissing Tara. He became slack jawed. Anya also walked in to that seen. "Hey didn't I tell you this would happen" Anya said smiling thinking that perhaps they had gotten back together,

Willow pulled back and walked away smirking. Every one behind her was silent and in shock, especially Tara. Except for Anya who was still smiling.

After a while they heard Willows door close.

"Well that was….something." Xander said as he stared to where Willow went.

"I think we should all get some rest…sorry Xander…Your welcomed to stay but it's been a long day for us." Buffy said looking at him.

He blinked a few times and spoke still staring straight ahead. "Uh yeah, I think I might…." He turned and his jaw stiffened.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He asked angrily.

"He helped Willow" Kennedy said when she realized spike was the only other he in the room.

"The hell he did….You should have stayed away, Spike" He said walking further into the room.

"Xander calm down." Buffy said walking up to Xander.

"So you're protecting him again." He said angrily at her. He tried to move forward but Buffy stopped him.

"Xander he h-hasn't done anything, he h-helped K-kennedy get Willow home s-safely." Tara tried to explain.

"I bet he did, and if Kennedy wasn't there he wouldn't have tried something, wouldn't you Spike." He said sarcastically, mocking spike.

Spike stayed away, in place where he was, quiet.

"Xander calm down, he wouldn't hurt her he has the chip…"Buffy tried to control him.

"I can't believe it, your still protecting him, for gods sake Buffy he tried to rape you, how the hell is he save!!!!" She screamed, filled with anger.

Every one was quiet and uncomfortable after that, Xander was breathing heavy and his hands turned into fists.

Every one turned to spike. He kept his eye sight down.

"Rape?" Anya asked not really believing it. "Spike?"

Spike looked up slowly. "Imsorry" He mumbled shaking his head, no one could really understand what he said since he said it so quietly. He felt ashamed of what he tried to do, and now even more with his soul.

But when he looked up he had made eye contact with Anya, who immediately recognized something she had never seen in spike. She walked towards him and lifted his head which he had put down, she made sure to look him in the eyes, as he looked back at her, her eyes went wide, "How did you get it? When did you get it?"

"What…I-I didn't get anything" He said taking a few steps from him.

"Anya? " Buffy asked her with one word.

"He has a…"

"Nothing!!!" He screamed.

Every one looked at him even more in shock. He ran to the door, pushing Xander as he went when he didn't move. They heard the door slam.

"Soul"

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Soul…he has a soul"

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I finally got ch 6 up… I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for the previews feedback, and thanks in advance to any of you who read it and leave feedback.

Chapter 6

"_**Soul"**_

"_**What?" Buffy asked. **_

"_**Soul…he has a soul"**_

"Don't most people have a soul?" Kennedy asked confused, and looking back and forth at the other people in the room.

"Spike's a vampire" Anya explained. "…and now, a vampire with a soul." She said looking back at Buffy and Xander.

Xander stayed quiet, so did Buffy, but everything was starting to make sense to her. The flowers, the caring of where Tara was, everything, it all made sense now. "He has a soul." She repeated in a whisper.

"Isn't that what I've been saying…well this has been an interesting night. Lets go Xander….We'll see you all tomorrow" She said in a bored tone and walking towards the door. Xander followed behind, not looking at any one. They all heard the door close behind him.

"I…" Buffy paused not knowing what to say. "I have to go…on patrol….see you all tomorrow" She said also leaving the house.

"Well this was an interesting night…. I'm going to go to bed now, night guys…..night Tara" Dawn said walking by and giving Tara's arm a squeeze. "Everything will be fine right?" She asked in a small voice.

Tara sighed and gave Dawn a small smile. "I hope so Dawnie."

"You're not mad at Willow are you?"

Tara didn't answer anything at first. "Willow has a lot to explain." She said before smiling one last time and turning around to walk up the stairs.

Dawn sighed and after a few moments followed Tara up and went to her own room.

The three potentials stood there quietly.

"Molly, can you stay down here for a little while? I want to talk to Tara." Kennedy waited for the nod she received from Molly before going to Tara's room.

Tara sat on her bed, lost in thought and hugging her knees to her chest.

She heard a few small knocks on her door. She got up from her bed and went to answer expecting Dawn on the other side. She was surprised to see Kennedy on the other side, standing there shyly. A stance Tara hadn't seen and hadn't imagined her in. Tara stood there not saying anything.

Kennedy finally got that Tara wasn't going to say anything so she started.

"Uh hi…can I come in….I …I want to talk to you about Willow and tonight."

Wordlessly Tara moved back into her room and opened the door wider for Kennedy. She walked back to the bed and sat on it, going back to her former position.

Kennedy entered the room and closed the door behind her. She walked further into the room and stood at the foot of the bed.

"I…I want to apologies for before. When I would uh…flirt with Willow. I didn't know that she…that she was taken"

"She isn't t-taken" Tara said quietly and sadly. "She and I aren't together, I'm sure she told you that, since she was t-talking to you about me"

"I know….and she did." Kennedy began. "But she loves you…so yeah…she's taken, I mean, I don't know if you knew this, but sometimes drunk people do what they want to do most. And if you where paying attention, she totally kissed you, not me, and not any one else,"

Tara didn't say a word, she just looked down at her knees.

"Look, I just came to apologize for that and for tonight, and to better explain it." She said sitting on the edge of the bed, making her point that she wasn't leaving till she said what she had to say.

Tara finally looked up and when she didn't hear Kennedy speak for a few moments she looked at her. Once Tara had looked at her, Kennedy began.

"While you where at the store, the magic one…she took me to the computer shop where she got her things. I started hitting on her again, and asked her out for drinks. She pulled away from me and told me and I quote…"I will not do anything that will sabotage me and Tara"

Tara finally smiled a little. Then it fell "But you g-got her to agree to going w-with you"

"Well yeah, but she made sure to let me know it wasn't a date though. I told her just to go with me to show me the place and have a few drinks and to tell me the ever long story as to why you two weren't together."

"So she told you, what she told me then?" Tara asked wondering exactly what Willow had said.

"Something like that….but I did say long…..she told me everything….from the first time that she laid eyes on you at that fairy tale crap group, uh sorry, Wicca group, to what happened last night, and everything in between….it was a babblefest….which she said you found quirky, along with the pens"

Tara smiled big, thinking about her babbling redhead. She shook her head still smiling. "That's Willow."

"So I've learned." Kennedy added with a smile of her own. "Look I just came to tell you that, and to maybe beg of you to go easy on her tomorrow…with the whole drunk thing, I'll take the blame for that, but the kiss, that was all her. Don't be mad please. She wouldn't have ever done it if she hadn't been intoxicated."

Tara nodded. "I'm not upset at Willow, I understand, she's drunk…she'll feel horrible tomorrow, I think that'll be enough punishment for her."

"What…she's going to feel horrible that she practically made out with you in front of the entire house old plus more…yeah I can see that, she seems to be shy."

Tara giggled. "No not that...well maybe…but no…she...she doesn't handle alcohol very well….she's going to have a huge hangover tomorrow morning"

"Ah I see...Well we'll just have to take funny pictures of her puking her guts out over the toilet." Kennedy said as she stood up.

"That's a bit…ewww" Tara said laughing.

Kennedy smiled back, happy to see the blond laughing with her. "Well I better go, let you rest, and if not, I'm sure Molly wants to sleep too. Goodnight Tara. And I really am sorry." She walked to the door and opened it.

"Kennedy….Thanks"

Kennedy smiled at Tara and walked out.

'She isn't that bad' Tara thought as she laid on her bed.

As Kennedy walked out, Dawn walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, what's up?" Dawn stated when she saw Kennedy.

"Oh not much, I was talking to Tara and I…"

"And you're alive?" Dawn said with a grin.

"Ha-ha….yeah, I just wanted to apologize….I was afraid she was going to kick my ass, but she didn't, lucky me…anyways, I was just going to go to bed, I think I'm gonna bunk with Annabelle downstairs, let Willow rest, and you know…make sure she doesn't puke on my side of the bed." She said with a small giggle.

"Well if you want to bunk with me…Buffy's going to be out all night patrolling or if you really want downstairs, send Annabelle" Dawn said as she started to walk to her room.

Kennedy thought about it for a moment "You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer just let me get a few things from Willow's, and go tell Molly she can go to Tara's now."

Dawn nodded and went to her room.

After that, every one got settled in for the night.

Buffy patrolled the streets of Sunnydale. Well not really. She had a lot on her mind. Luckily for her, there weren't any vamps out. As she walked mindlessly, her feet took her to the cemetery. Once she was inside and walked around for sometime she realized she was there and sighed.

She wanted to get her mind of Spike. She just couldn't at the moment. She tried endless amounts of things to try get him out of her head, but couldn't. "Stupid Spike…He just had to go and get a soul. Like I haven't had a problem with those before." She kicked at a rock that was on the ground and followed it. As she walked by she realized that she was walking some where all too familiar.

Just ahead was Tara's grave. Where Tara would have been. She wondered how they were going to get things straighten out for Tara now that she was back. She figured Willow could hack into something.

She stopped shortly at the grave then kept on walking. As she walked she saw Spike sitting on a gravestone. She sighed and decided that she wanted him out of her mind she would have to confront him about all this.

She got closer and watched as he didn't even move. "Spike?"

He quickly turned his head to her. He jumped of the gravestone and stood close by it. "Buffy…what are you doing here?"

"I'm on patrol" She said simply not wanting to get into much with him besides what she wanted to know. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Spike pretended to be confused. "I…what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Spike, you know what I'm talking about." She said at him a little annoyed. When he didn't say anything automatically she added. "Your soul Spike. When did you get it, how?"

"Saw a man about a girl… I went to seek a legend out. Traveled to the other side of the world, made a deal with a demon." He said and started walking away from her. But she followed him.

"Just like that?"

"No...Not just like that…I went to the end of the bloody world just so… There was a price. There were trials, torture, pain and suffering... of sorts. Next thing I know …I'm all bloody Angel like." He said whining a bit. He kept on walking, but not trying to get away from her, at least not doing all he could to get away from her.

Buffy had stayed quiet listening to his story of what the trials had consisted of. And the incredible pain he felt as and after his soul was placed into him.

"Why did you do it?" She looked at him confused. "I don't get it. Mr. Big Bad goes and gets his soul doesn't exactly fit well."

Spike stayed quiet and didn't turn to her he just kept on walking. When Buffy didn't get an answer she sighed. "I just want to know why Spike." She said trying to stay in pace with him and get some answers. After not getting any she through her hands up and walked away frustrated and angry that Spike wouldn't tell her.

Spike had stopped walking when Buffy had walked away. He stood there till he was startled by some one.

"Hey Spike….why didn't you tell her?"

Spike sighed. He turned around and saw Clem there. "What am I suppose to tell her, it wouldn't change things. It just adds to my troubles." Spike started walking again, this time towards his crypt.

Clem followed. "How, she's gone for you fangy types before, and you have a soul now too. Just tell her that you went and got the soul because of her."

"It's not like that will fix every bloody thing I did…everything I did to her." He whispered afterwards.

"Come on, it cant be that bad….and even if it is that bad, I'm sure she's a forgiving girl, or she'll know that you are a changed man…. vampire." They had gotten to Spike's crypt now.

"It was bad" He said slowly. He got in his crypt not inviting Clem in but leaving the door open. He went and dropped himself of on his couch in front of the TV. "Thanks for keeping my crypt for me." He said getting up only to get blood for himself. Clem nodded and sat him self on the comfy chair he had placed there himself while Spike was gone.

The sun shined through Willow's window, hitting her in the face. She scrunched her brows together, the world coming back to her. First thing she noticed was the extremely painful ache in her head. She tried sitting up and after a few attempts she was finally able to sit up. She grabbed her head with her hands. She groaned as she tried to get out of bed. As turned and left her legs hanging of the side of the bed she looked at the clock on the night stand and noticed it was almost eleven. She also noticed a glass of water and two pills. She took them with out a second thought and finished the water. Slowly she went out of the room and down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Buffy, Dawn, Tara, and the three potentials all stood or sat nearby as they talked. They all looked towards the hall way as they noticed Willow mumbling what sounded like curses under her breath. Buffy grinned at her. "Morning Will" Willow gave her a mumbled "morning" And sat on the empty stool next to Buffy and across from where Kennedy stood right in front of her and Tara to her left.

Willow placed her elbows on the counter holding her head. "So…have fun last night?" Dawn asked with a knowing grin. 

"Ugh…I don't know…my head hurts to much right now…I can't remember anything" She said rubbing small circles on the side of her head.

"I'd say you had fun." Buffy said to her looking over to Dawn and they both turned to Tara who was finding her shoes very interesting.

"Sorry you feel crappy Willow" Kennedy spoke up.

Willow not recognizing the voice at first looked up and after realizing it was Kennedy she nodded and lowered her head. But just as quickly as she had nodded, everything came back to her,

"Oh God!" She said lifting her head up. Buffy quickly turned to her, concerned as to why Willow had practically just screamed. Every one was looking at her now.

"Oh God what did I do. Tara I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just I was, and then with the effect of the….but I would never….not with out…and I'm so sorry…I wasn't thinking…I was drunk...and I didn't know any better, I would have never done something like that., please don't be mad at me…nor at Kennedy, it really wasn't her fault… I was the one that drank too much, she tried to stop me after that, but I wouldn't let her. I'm so sorry Tara. I…" She babbled, worriedly.

Thoughts of how she had just jeopardized her future with Tara ran though her mind.

"I missed Willow babble." Dawn stated to Buffy casually, as if nothing had just happened. Buffy just nodded with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

The potentials, except Kennedy, were staring at her in shock and amazement. Kennedy just shook her head looking at Tara, giving her a look that just said, _I mentioned she would panic._

Tara shook her head at Kennedy smiling. She turned to Willow and whispered. "Its fine" With that she excused her self and went out the kitchen door into the back yard.

Willow feeling she blew it, did the same and excused her self to go back up to her room and rest some more.

"That didn't go very well" Kennedy said once Willow was gone.

Buffy sighed "I'll be back" She said walking out to the back yard where Tara was.

She found Tara sitting on a bench with a lost look on her face, looking up to the window that is Willow's.

Buffy quietly sat next too her. Tara realized she wasn't alone anymore, but didn't move her gaze from the window. "I don't want her to be sorry, I just don't want to go back on my word"

"I know…and I think she understands as to why you're not up there with here at the moment, but…" Buffy paused, as if choosing her words carefully. "But, she doesn't know where you two stand. She just knows that you choose not to be with her at the time"

Tara looked down at her lap. Then she looked up at Buffy. "T-thank you, again…for the pep talk…t-they…they help m-me" She said standing from her place, as Buffy did the same. "Go get your girl."

Tara smiled at her and they both walked back into the house.

Tara walked past the kitchen and slowly ascended the stairs till she reached Willows bedroom door. She knocked a couple of times and waited for a reply.

On the other side, Willow expecting Buffy or Dawn replied. "Come in." Willow's back was to the door, as she faced the opposite wall, silent tears falling from her eyes.

Tara turned the handle and slowly entered the room. She saw Willow lying in the middle of the bed, on her side. She walked further into the room till she was by the bed her knees touching the bed. She saw the shine from the sun hitting Willows tears and frowned. She slowly sat on the bed and placed her hand on Willow's shoulder.

Willow saw a hint of blonde when Tara had sat down and place her hand on her shoulder. "Buffy what am I going to do?" She asked with out turning. "It hurts so much, I know I messes up, but I can't take being with out her, she said she needed time, and ok it's only been a few days but…isn't that enough time?"

Tara's heart fell as she listened to Willow, seeing her sob as she talked.

"What can I do to show her that I've changed, but only the bad, that I'm still the same person she met in Wicca group…she said she needed time, why cant she just come up to me and asked me for coffee like I asked her. I can feel her close to me, even when she's no where near me, it makes things worse" she said babbling sadly.

Tara smiled a little "We should get coffee sometime…..maybe some day ... this week after class?" Tara asked repeating the words Willow had used to ask her out for coffee.

Willow froze and her eyes went wide.

_To be continued….._


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews…I enjoy reading them ). So here's chapter 7 of Wish Deciding. Its very, very, very, very short, but I just couldn't leave you guys like that in chapter 6, so now I choose to leave you like this

**Chapter 7**

_**Tara smiled a little "We should get coffee sometime…..maybe some day ... this week after class?" Tara asked repeating the words Willow had used to ask her out for coffee. **_

_**Willow froze and her eyes went wide…**_

Willow jumped out of bed and stood on the other side of the bed. "How long have you been there?" She asked still in shock, but shook her head when she realized that Tara had been there since she knocked on the door. She calmed down a little and whispered. "Why didn't you say anything?" looking away from Tara

Tara shrugged her shoulders looking at Willow even though Willow couldn't see her. They stayed in think silence for a few moments, both trying to find something to say. "Do you?" Tara finally asked avoiding Willow's eyes.

"Do I what?"

"Coffee….with me?" She asked in the most hopeful tone she could find.

"You're asking me out for coffee?" Willow asked as she looked up at Tara.

Tara took a few steps, going around the edge of the bed and being closer to Willow. Only a few feet now, with nothing but air in between them. "I am…Don't you want to?"

"I do! I…Your asking me out for coffee, and I would love to, I mean come on it's you, I'd do anything right about now. "Willow babbled, but looked away from her after that. "But are you asking me because of what I said, because I don't want you asking me if its because of what I said when I thought you were Buffy, because when you ask me I want it to be because then it's what you want to because you don't need as much time any more, not because you feel sorry for me, I want you to…."

As Willow babbled Tara finished taken the last few steps to Willow. She lifted Willows chin with two o f her fingers and kissed Willow's lips. Willow being in shock, stopped her babbling and stood there with her eyes closed enjoying the gentle kiss.

"Today…After class" Tara whispered to her, knowing Willow still had her classes to go to. She stepped away and turned around walking out of the room, leaving a dazed Willow standing there by herself.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. The date part 1

Sorry it took me so long guys. Thanks for being patient with me. Hopefully I didn't loose any of you. But here's ch 8. Enjoy. Leave feed back please. And hopefully I'll do the other updates quicker.

**Chapter 8**

_Previously on Wish Deciding._

"_**Today…After class" Tara whispered to her, knowing Willow still had her classes to go to. She stepped away and turned around walking out of the room, leaving a dazed Willow standing there by herself.**_

Once Tara was out side the room and had closed the door behind she walked towards Buffy's room where she was staying, shaking her head. 'What did I just do?' she kept thinking. But the smile on her face showed that she hadn't mind that she did it at all.

Back in Willow's room, she slowly started to grin as what just happen finally sank in. Her hangover completely forgotten she finished getting ready and headed downstairs, her destination, the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw every one still there. Every one lifted their heads to see her walk in smiling. They all began to smile too but most scrunched their brows together wonder why she was smiling when not to long ago she had been frowning and worrying. "Everything ok?" Buffy asked smiling, Willow's smile being contagious. 

Willow smiled even bigger and as she past Dawn, she bent down and kissed the top of Dawns head. "Fantastic… never better… Tara asked me on a date!" As every one cheered she silently added. "After she kissed me."

It was said to low for any one to hear. But Buffy having her slayer hearing heard it and her eyes got wide, as did the smile on her face. "She didn't" She said going over to Willow and hugging her.

Willow shook her head yes. "Now we're going out after class."

"Well what time do you get out?" Dawn piped in.

"3:45, I have to leave soon." She said as she walked over to get some breakfast.

"Wow Will, you sure get over hangovers quick, Tara must be good" Buffy poked at Willow as Willow tried to eat and keep her blushing to a minimal.

As soon as she finished she looked at the clock on the microwave. "I have to go now, or I'm gonna be real late," She picked up her things and left quickly saying good bye to every one as she walked out, yelling a goodbye up the stairs so Tara could hear her quick goodbye. Tara didn't have a chance to so say anything as she heard the door shut before she could. She walked over to the window and looked out.

She smiled as she saw Willow quickly walk out to her car. Willow walked to the front passenger door and opened it putting her books in there. She then walked around behind the car and went to the driver's door. Before she opened it she stopped and looked up towards Buffy's window sensing something.

Willow smiled at her and waved. Tara smiled and waved back. Willow got in her car and drove away, as Tara kept watching from the window. Once Willow was out of sight, she walked away from the window and walked downstairs.

When she walked into the kitchen she noticed every one looking at her with wide grins on their faces. Tara stopped and just looked confused. "Ummm…"

"So Tara…..Where will you be taking my best friend and will you be back by ten?" asked Buffy, the grin still firmly placed on her face.

Once Buffy had said that Tara realized what had happened and she began to smile her self. "Willow m-mentioned our d-date?"

Buffy nodded "Ugh huh." She said with the grin still firmly placed on her face.

Willow sat in her last class of the day, tapping ad twirling her pencil over her paper. He usual page of notes was no where to be found. Instead of notes, there was one phrase written on it over and over again, covering the page.

**We're going on a date!**

She had finished filing the page a few minutes before and now she just sat there with a smile on her face, reading the words to her self, like a mantra.

She moved her eyes to the round clock that was on the wall in front of her, and sighed.

_30 more minutes, _She thought.

She sighed again; she wanted the class to end already.

After sitting there pretending to pay attention for what seemed an eternity, the class finally ended. Willow grinned and quickly packed up her books and headed out to the car.

With a grin firmly placed on her face, she drove home.

Before arriving though, she stopped at the local flower shops and bought Tara some beautiful roses. The most beautiful red roses she could find.

"Tara you look great, stop fidgeting." Dawn said to the nervous blond.

"Are you s-sure? I just want to look….."

"You want to look good…we get it, but you already look great, Willow wont care what you wear, she'll be to happy to pay attention." Buffy grinned at Tara. And then turned her head. "Speaking off…..slayer hearing detect that Will's arrived….so we'll leave you to get done…come on Dawn" She said as she started walking away and Dawn followed.

Downstairs Willow was just opening the door as the two sisters walked down from the stairs.

"Hey Will…..ooohhh those are nice?" Buffy complemented once she saw the roses.

"Do you think she'll like them? They're not the most original" Willow said as she carefully held the roses in her hands. "Where is she, is she still hear?"

"She's in her room….well my room…why don't you go give them to her." Buffy suggested as she and Dawn walked further into the living room. Willow nodded and headed upstairs. She nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

Once she got to the front of Buffy's door she paused and took a long steady breath before knocking.

"C-come in"

Willow slowly opened the door and placed the roses behind her back as she walked in to the room closing the door behind her. As she walked in she took in Tara, facing the mirror finishing what she was doing.

"You look beautiful" She whispered loudly.

Tara turned around from the mirror and smiled at Willow. "t-thanks" She said blushing a little and lowering her face so her hair covered her from Willow. Willow had not seen this in a long time and she just smiled. Realizing how much more confident Tara had become since they had met.

Willow walked up to her and Tara raised her head when Willow was about a foot away.

They both gave each other small smiles as Willow took her fingers and moved some stray hair from Tara's face. As Tara looked at her Willow pulled her other arm out from behind her back, roses and all.

"These are for you…." She said shyly handing them to Tara. Who took them in awe.

"Willow, they're beautiful." She gasped as she took them. "Thank you" She gave Willow one of her famous side grins.

Willow smiled back. "I'm glad you like …."

"I love them" Tara said cutting her off. "Thank you…..a-are you ready?"

Willow nodded. "Ready when you are"

"Ok well….I'll go put these in water first" Tara said as they walked out of the room.

"Ok, I'll go wait outside by the car; I can drive if you want?" Willow suggested as she pulled out the car keys from her pocket.

"Sure, I'll just be a second" Tara said as she went into the kitchen and Willow out the door.

Willow walked to the car and leaned on the passenger side of the car waiting for Tara.

Tara found a vase to put the roses in and placed them in water. She admired them one more time before turning away from them and walking out the door.

She smiled as she saw Willow waiting by the car. When Willow saw Tara she smiled back and as soon as Tara was close enough, she unlocked the car and opened the door for Tara. Tara ducked her head and got in. "Thanks"

"My pleasure" Willow walked around the car and got in. "so….where to?"

"I was t-thinking….Dinner and a movie, movie first though"

"Sounds good…To the movies it is." Willow said as they drove away.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"I'm not sure, I figured we could pick together once we got there…but most of them start after 4:30….a-and it's…..4:15" Tara said as they came to a stop.

Willow nodded her agreement. The rest of the way was driven in comfortable silence.

"We're here" Willow stated as she rounded the corner and quickly found parking.

The two witches got out to the car and walked into the movie theater. After looking and choosing a movie getting popcorn and drinks, they went into the room their movie was showing in and found two seats next to each other.

Through out the entire movie Willow kept looking over at Tara, sneaking glances at her, oblivious to the fact that Tara was doing the same.

Willow desperately wanted to reach over and take Tara's hand in hers. But she was afraid that Tara would pull her hand away.

Sure, it was Tara who asked her out. But she didn't know if Tara wanted to be on first date status, and sure people hold hands on the first date.

_But what of she doesn't want to hold mine. _She thought feeling insecure.

She sighed and tried to concentrate on the movie, which was actually pretty good, but Willow wouldn't know. Tara could see Willow inwardly arguing with her self. She only wished she knew what Willow was thinking about. Some time passed, and she still wondered.

_I wish I knew. _She thought. _Maybe if I asked her._

With that she turned in her seat to face Willow just as the movie ended. She ignored the lights being turned on and called Willow. "Willow?"

Willow turned to tar ashen she heard her name being called out. "Yes?"

Tara hesitated before questioning her. "Are you o-ok?"

Willow scrunched her brows. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I d-don't know…..you seem a little disturbed….do you want to be here?" She asked in a whispered.

Willow's eyes went from confusion to shock. "Of course I want to be here…"

"But you look like you're not…all….here"

Willow got a very guilty look.

"What is it?" Tara pushed.

"I'm afraid." Willow says as she realizes that they are the only to left in the room. She looked at Tara and stood up. She waited for Tara to follow, and once Tara stood up, Willow began to walk out of the room, towards the exit.

Once they were out of the room and heading to the doors that led outside Tara sped up and walked next to Willow. "What are you afraid of?"

"…..You….Me….I don't know….I'm afraid to do something and have you not possibly like it and leave." She said looking away feeling childish all of a sudden.

"Why would I…..Willow loot at m-me please" By now the two girls were out side the movie theater and were heading for the car. The sun was beginning to set, setting a beautiful colored sky above them. Once Willow looked at Tara, Tara continued.

"I'm not leaving. You…you don't need to b-be afraid." Tara got closer to Willow.

Willow sighed and laughed. She felt stupid. She leaned her back up against the car. "I wanted to hold your hand……I was afraid you wouldn't like it, that you would leave if I did something you didn't like." She said still laughing a little. Knowing Tara wouldn't have denied her her hand. She realized she was full of insecurities and fears. She didn't want to loose the woman she loved, not again, not ever.

Tara got a hold of Willow's hand and brought it to her lips and gave it a peck. "You can hold my hand Will." She said looking into Willow's eyes as Willow returned the gesture. Tara slowly stepped closer, her feet where now in between Willow's. Willow raised her hand to Tara's cheek gently running her thumb over her cheek bone.

Tara let go of Willow's hand and placed both her hands on Willow's waist. She looked from Willow's eyes to her lips. As Willow did the same, she moved her hand to the back of Tara's neck.

And it happened again, just like the first time. Time stopped, and it was only them on the face of earth. Slowly Willow pulled Tara to her. There lips only centimeters away, the moved in for the passionate kiss they both wanted.

"HELP!!!"

They both pulled away quickly, and looked around, seeing a woman being chased by a vampire through an alley not more then 20 feet away, but before they new it, a brunet girl was by the other girls side dusting the vampire and saving her life.

The woman ran out of there once the danger was gone, as the two witches just stared at the brunets back. The brunet woman turned around twirling a stake in her hand.

Willow's eyes grew wide. "Faith!!!"

_To be continued…_

Thank to any one who read this chapter. And I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, been busy with school, but that's not much of an excuse. So thanks again, and leave feed back please …


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Well I finally got another chapter up, its short, but I just wrote it today. I hope you all enjoy and hopefully I get another one up soon. Thanks for reading and I appreciate any reviews.

_**Previously on wish deciding:**_

_**Willow's eyes grew wide. "Faith!!"**_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Faith!?" Willow exclaimed as the brunette slayer turned. As Faith heard her name called, she turned completely to se who had called her. She dropped her slayer stance once she saw who it was. "my, my, my." she muttered as she saw Willow and a blond girl. She walked towards them, and once she was a few feet from them she spoke. "Hey Red, what's shaken?"

Willow's shock slowly faded as she shook her head. Once her head was clear she acknowledged Faith, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in prison…Are you bad again?" She asked slightly nervous and afraid.

Faith looked at her quizzically "Uhh...no…what can I say. I had to bust out. Something's killing girls all over the world, trying to end the slayer line. Thing like that, figure I might get a heads up."

"Faith...we…"

Faith shrugs "Guess it doesn't really matter as long as you got the true slayer intact."

Willow looked a bit guilty as face said this "You were in prison. Figured you were safe there."

Faith scoffed, "Yeah, that's prison. Safe as a kitten." she said sarcastically.

Willow flinched at Faith's comment "Sorry, I... don't know much about the big house. Was it…. I mean, did something happen in there?"

Faith looked at willow as she responded " Some robed guys with alphabet eyes and wicked looking knifes came at me, really didn't know why, till now"

"oh faith, I…"

"Forget it, its cool, I get by" she said shrugging it off deciding to switch topics, why don't you introduce me to cutie over here instead" she said turning to Tara an playfully winking at her. Faith turned back to willow in time to catch the glare that was sent her way and willows nostrils flaring.

"chill Red, I ain't trying anything, besides Blondie and I have all ready met, haven't we?" she said turning back to tara and extending her hand to be shaken. Tara took it kindly and gave her a small smile. "R-right, the body switch"

Faith nodded and let go of Tara's hand. "yeah…no offense or anything but I heard you were dead, and Red, was the knew black" she said turning to willow. Both willow and tara stayed quiet. The subject still sensitive with them. Willow finally spoke. "Faith, does Buffy know your back in town?"

Faith getting the hint dropped her curiosity and answered willow's question instead. "Nah, I was on my way to her place, when I saw the vamp and went to the rescue. But I'm gonna head her way after this. It's getting dark, you two need an escort?" She offered, knowing vamps where starting to come out an if anything ever heaper to these two, Buffy would not forgive her, and she didn't want that. She wanted to start clean and well with Buffy.

Willow smiled at the kind offer, but denied. " No thanks, we have the car and we're just headed to the bronze, it's not far"

Faith smiled "You two on a date?" When both girls nodded faith smirked and started to walk backwards " cool, I'll make sure to have my headphones on tonight" she said before turning around and walking into the shadows before disappearing.

Willow and Tara both blushed, and soon started to giggle "We should get going" said willow as the giggles subsided and she walked to the passenger side of the car and opening it. Tara followed her and got in but before willow closed the door she said wit an innocent smile, "I think you forgot sorting."

Willow looked at her puzzled and tried to think of anything she could have forgotten.

_Shower, deodorant, school, date, gas, purs…_

Before she finished her thoughts Tara leaned in and gently kissed willows lips softly.

Willow forgot all about her list and kissed Tara back. She moved her hand to her cheek. The kiss only lasted moments before they both slowly pulled away and looked at each others yes.

Willow smiled as she looked at her goddess. "we should get going" she said with out meaning it. Tara agreed and only then did willow move away to close the door and go around to her side of the car and getting in before starting it. She pulled out of the parking lot and they were on their way to the bronze.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Faith had walked around the town for a while before finally heading to the summers home. Once she saw the house old memories came back, old feelings, an old regrets. She walked closer and reached the edge of the houses yard. As she walked through the grass she heard a window being opened from the summers home. Quickly she took her self out of sight. As she hid behind a big tree in the yard she saw some one sneaking out of the window. Her heart started beating faster. For a moment thinking it was Buffy. But once the person was completely out she realized it was dawn. She laughed to her self thinking how dumb it was to think that buffy, a grown woman that ran this house, would b sneaking out of a window. As she saw dawn climbing down the trellis, she quietly walked towards it, standing only a few feet away, and watched Dawn climb down.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Buffy sat in the living room watching TV, when she felt a familiar energy around. She stood up confused and opened the front door, stepping out. She could feel the energy getting stronger. As she walked further out she turned and saw some one in the dark standing there doing what seemed to be waiting for hr sister to get down as if they were together. Buffy stood there with an eyebrow raised trying to see how dawn was going to sneak out now with her little friend as dawn was reaching the bottom. She started walking closer to them quietly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dawn had finally reached the bottom, she jumped off and looked up. Impressed with what she had climbed down on. She turned around ready to leave when she gasped loudly, being frightened by the unexpected some one in front of her.

Faith smirked at her. " Brats all bad ass and woman sized I see"

Dawn realized who it was and panicked. "Bufffyyyyyyy!!" she screamed loudly.

Faith quickly put her hand over Dawns mouth trying to quiet her.

As soon as Dawn screamed Buffy ran to them and stopped only inches from them before punching faith in the face and knocking Faith out as she fell to the ground motionlessly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Willow an Tara sat at a table with drinks to the side, and their hands in each others. They looked at each other like it was the first time all over again. As they kept staring at each other a song they both knew came on.

_Childhood living is easy to do The things you wanted I bought them for you Graceless lady, you know who I am, You know I can't let you slide through my hands Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, Couldn't drag me away... _

Willow looked out to the dance floor and saw couples going out and embracing each other. She let go of Tara's hands and stood up. She lovingly looked at tara and stuck out her hand. "my dance?" she asked smiling at her.

Tara placed her hand in Willow's . Together they walked to the center of the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other swaying to the music.

_I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain Now you decided to show me the same No sweeping exits or offstage lines, Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away,Wild, wild horses, Couldn't drag me away... I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie, I have my freedom but I don't have much time Faith has been broken tears must be cried, Let's do some living after we die _

Soon they pulled each other closer and resting their heads on each others shoulders. As the music flowed, they drowned out the rest of the world and became the only ones there. Together, dancing to their song.

_Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, We'll ride them someday Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, We'll ride them someday_

Once the song was over, they were once of the last couples on the floor embraced. They smile at each other. "I love you." Tara told her with all her heart. Willow smiled and leaned her forehead on Tara's. "I love you too. Lets go home"

Hand in hand they walked of the dance floor. As they passed through the doors to the out side they saw some chick making out with a guy. It looked like they were going to need a room soon, and suddenly a light bulb went off in Willow's head. "I better call buffy and tell her about faith. Maybe she hasn't talked to her yet." she said pulling out her phone and dialing Buffy's cell phone. They walked to the car and got in as they waited for buffy to pick up.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Buffy stood over Faiths body.

"Buffy, it's faith. What o you think she is doing here?" Dawn asked buffy looking at Faith.

"I don't know Dawny, but what ever it is it cant be good…are you ok?" She asked Dawn, who just nodded.

"what ever it is…it cant be good it just ca…." Before buffy could finish her sentence her cell phone rang. She answered seeing it was Willow. "Hey Will. What's up?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"hey Buffy, I just wanted to give you the heads up. Faith is back in town, but don't worry, she's good. She's going to help us"…………………………… "Buffy?"……… "Buffy…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"….you still there?" Buffy looked at the motionless body with a guilty look.

"Oooops"

_**To be continued….**_


	10. Chapter 10

So I was so into getting this up that i forgot to put in the author to readers thingy. Soooo here it is the second time around, it's been a very, very loooong time since i had done an update. So i hope you all enjoy this one, and i will try to update as soon as i possibly can. Don't forget to leave some feed back =D!!!

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Previously on Wish Deciding.**_

"…_**.you still there?" Buffy looked at the motionless body with a guilty look.**_

"_**Oooops"**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oooops?" Willow paused confused. "Why ooo...Buffy you didn't!" Willow exclaimed loudly.

Tara looked at her quizzically.

"_Well what do you expect me to do!? I'm the slayer I see her standing in front of Dawn who is screaming and...."_

"And? And what?" Tara moved her hand to Willow's free one and held it as she looked at their intertwined hands. Willow realized this and smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy's face looked as if she had remembered something and she slowly turned to face Dawn. "And I will see you when you guys get home; I have to take care of some sneaky little sister of mine." She said as she glared at Dawn.

"_Umm ok Buff, see you later." Click._

"Before you get all mad, I just want you to know that....."

"What were you think? You know what goes on at night, you could have gotten hurt." Buffy said upset as she kneeled down and placed Faith in her arms. "I will talk to you later, right now; go make sure the door is open."

Dawn did as she was told and Buffy soon walked through the front door, with an unconscious slayer in her arms. "Dawn fill a bowl with cold water and bring me a kitchen towel please."

As Buffy carried Faith up stairs, Dawn did as asked, and when she was finished getting what she needed she went to Buffy's room, where she found her older sister sitting on the corner of the bed and Faith in the middle still unconscious. "You hit her pretty hard."

"You snuck out pretty late." Buffy retorted. "How was I supposed to know she wasn't going to hurt you? For all we knew she was still in prison."

"Did Willow say something else?" Dawn asked hinting at the fact that she wanted to know more about Willow and Tara's date.

Buffy smirked. "She did. She also said Faith was going to help us fight the big bad" When she heard her sisters whine she laughed. "No Dawny, she didn't say anything about her date. Why don't you just go wait downstairs in the living room like the obnoxious nosey little sister you are."

"I'm only going because I care." With that Dawn turned around and headed downstairs.

Buffy kept putting the cold towel on Faiths forehead. As Buffy noticed it was drying she took a hold of it and turned her body to soak it once again with the ice water. As she did so Faith started to stir.

"Uhh...Why do I feel like I just got knocked out by Buffy?" Faith said to herself as she started to come to conciseness.

Buffy heard Faith and turned to face her. "That's because you did."

Face turned her head and smirked. "Is that how you welcome all your guests or I'm I just special?"

Buffy smiled at her. "You're just special." She felt a bit awkward and turned back to the bowl of water. "Not every single one of my guests are escapees from prison."

"Not every one of your guests get attacked with no heads up from people that know what's going on there B" Face said as she tried to sit up. Her face was bruised.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd help out...plus Red was supposed to call you and give you the heads up." By now Faith was completely sitting up and Buffy had turned back to face her.

"She did....just a little too late."

Both girls looked at each other in the eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Willow and Tara drove home in a comfortable silence. As Willow looked at Tara, she took hold of one of her hands, while she drove with the other. Tara noticed that they drove past the street the Summers home was located on. "Will...I know I've been gone a while, b-but I think you passed the house."

Willow just gave her a sweet smile, "I have a surprise for you. Do you trust me?"

Without missing a beat Tara responded. "Of course"

"Then open the glove compartment and take out the bandana that's in there and put it on, please" Willow said letting go off Tara's hand and putting it on the wheel.

Tara scrunched her brows but did as asked. As she was doing so she asked, "What's this for Willow?"

"I have a surprise for you. Don't worry, you'll be safe." Willow said in a reassuring voice.

"I'm always safe with you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy and Faith both walked down stairs to find Dawn on the couch looking out the window.

"Hey peep, sorry for the scare." Faith apologized.

Dawn shrugged. "As long as you're not evil, or trying to kill me we're cool."

"Five by Five. So what are you doing?"

"She..." Buffy said before Dawn could. "...is waiting for Willow and Tara to come back from their date." Dawn only rolled her eyes.

"I care about them, and I want to make sure everything went smoothly."

"Oh that's right...Don't worry about it brat, I saw them, everything seemed to be in shape then." Faith said smiling at her.

"It's ten o'clock, when do you think they'll be home?" Dawn asked the two slayers.

"They are just having a good time Dawn, you can ask tomorrow if you want to so badly." Buffy suggested.

"Besides, do you really think they want you up waiting for them if they want to come home and get busy" Faith added smirking.

Buffy opened her eyes wide, while Dawn actually considered the question. "Good point. In that case, I'm going to bed." She got off the couch and walked past the two slayers. "Night."

"Good night" They both repeated.

"We probably should go to bed too" Buffy said.

"Right...I'll just crash on your couch....got anything I can sleep in? Leather doesn't do to good for this type of thing." Faith said patting at her pants.

"Sure, follow me." Buffy said turning around and going to her room, and Faith followed.

Once in her room Buffy headed to her drawers while Faith sat on the bed. Buffy took out to sets of Pj's. "You know...the couch isn't too comfy...you could...sleep here...in my bed...with me...you know...you take one side....I take the other...." Buffy suggested as she handed Faith the sleep wear.

"Ok" was all that Faith responded.

"I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change in here." Buffy said and before Faith could say anything she walked away.

Once they were both changed they went to bed. Trying to fall sleep but failing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Willow had turned the car a different direction once Tara had put on the blind fold. After a few minutes of driving they got to their destination. "Wait here." Willow said as she got out of the car. Tara waited trying to figure out what was going on.

Willow went around and open Tara's door. "Ok, give me your hand and I'll guide you."

Tara gave Willow her hand and allowed her to direct where they were going.

Willow opened a door and waited for Tara to walk through.

"There's stairs now, so careful."

Slowly but surely they made it to a different floor. Willow continued leading Tara. They passed through two doors before Willow spoke again. "Ok now you have to go over something so just sit here and then swing your leg over. I'll go first." Willow crossed over first, and then helped Tara. Once they were both over, Tara felt a breeze. "Willow where are we?"

Willow pushed Tara a little forward and then got behind her. She slowly untied Tara's blind fold. As the blind fold fell away Tara opened her eyes.

They slowly filled with tears.

_**To be continued...........**_


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Reviews are more than welcomed =D!

_**Wish Deciding**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Willow pushed Tara a little forward and then got behind her. She slowly untied Tara's blind fold. As the blind fold fell away Tara opened her eyes. **_

_**They slowly filled with tears. **_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room was dark. Minutes before two bodies had laid on separate sides of the bed. Emptiness between them separated their conscience bodies, as they awkwardly laid in silence, attempting to fall in deep sleep.

Much time had passed.

Now, the two faced each other. Space was still in between the two, but awkwardness was disappearing.

"Oh remember the time we kicked some serious ass and it was all synchronized?"

"Ha, do I ever! Those were the day's man." Faith said as she and Buffy laughed remembering the past.

"What about the time we hit the bar looking for clues. Remember that?"

Buffy thought for a few moments. "You mean the time you promised the guy behind the bar and I quote watch us sexy lesbians make out un-quote"

"Now that was hot. And it so totally worked. That guy was wicked turned on afterwards and we got out info."

"He must have been real happy when he didn't get that pick-a-boo you promised him." Buffy said sarcastically giggling.

Faith shrugged. "Hey I leaned in, you were the one that got all red in the face and was all and I quote..." she said mocking Buffy from a few seconds ago. "....we have the information lets go, un-quote......and well you look at that, you're blushing again" Faith said with a wide smirk.

"Well..."Buffy tried to come up with an excuse. Still blushing she shrugged. "I hadn't kissed a girl before and the guy was a perve, I was 17, what did you expect."

"haha, nothing B, I'm just teasing ya." Faith said adjusting her head on the pillow. "So who have you kissed?"

"What?"

"You said you hadn't kissed a girl before....have you kissed one now?"Faith asked becoming serious, yet still having that teasing smile on her face.

"I haven't kissed a girl before." Buffy said honestly.

"Never?"

She just shook her head.

"Buffy Summers, you are twenty-two years old, with a lesbian best friend, and you've never made out with a chick?" Faith said as she placed her hand over her chest pretending to be in shock.

Buffy laughed and ducked her head. "No I haven't."

"Have you ever wanted too?" Faith asked curiously.

Buffy turned over onto her back and looked at the roof instead of facing Faith. "I've wondered what it would be like. I mean, like you said, Willow is gay and my best friend, and I have wondered and all I just, I've never been in a moment where I would kiss a girl, except for the one time with you. But I guess I have wondered what it would be like."

Faith took the moment to scoot over and place her weight on her arm as she towered over Buffy's face and caught Buffy's eyes. She started to lean down as she looked back and forth from Buffy's eyes and lips.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tara was in awe.

Willow had taken her to the roof top they spent many of their nights cuddling in a sleeping bag, looking at the stars and talked much about their future planning together. It was their special spot.

But it was even more especial tonight. Candles on the floor and on the side of the building gave it a soft warm glow.

And in the middle of the warmth were two sleeping bags, opened up completely and one over another and two pillows.

On a small table there were a couple of wine glasses, a bottle of what seemed to be wine but at a closer look it was noted to be apple cider, and some chocolate covered strawberries.

Willow moved her hands over Tara's waist from behind her. "Do you like it?" She whispered in her ear.

A tear slipped down Tara's cheek. Willow had gone through all this trouble and all she could do was nod.

Willow smiled and laid her chin on Tara's shoulder. Kissing her cheek as she did so.

"How?" Tara asked. Willow had been with her since the afternoon, there was no way the candles could have lasted for so long.

Willow smiled. "Xander helped."

Tara turned around in Willow's arms and moved hers over Willows shoulders. "Well then, I should thank him too. But right now, I want to thank you." Tara gave Willow one of her famous lopsided grins and slowly leaned in to kiss Willow.

Willow smiled and met her half way. As their lips moved slowly against each other Tara said "Thank you...it's...perfect..."

Once they pulled away, hand in hand, they walked towards the sleeping bags and laid down.

Together they cuddled and looked at the stars. "There's the big pineapple." Willow said with a grin.

"And pile o'crackers." Tara said and they both began to giggle.

"Oooh!" Willow exclaimed and extracted herself from the arms of a very confused Tara. Willow sat up and reached out for a platter of chocolate covered strawberries and two glasses with apple cider.

She set the platter down in between her and Tara. Picked a strawberry and smiled as she fed it to Tara. Who gladly took it in, and in return fed one to Willow.

Much of their night passed like that. They ate, drank, held each other and kissed. Re-connecting once again to what they were not too long ago. As they were starting to fall sleep cuddled in each other's arms. Drops of rain started to fall. Willow scrunched her brows as she felt one hit between her forehead.

As the drops started to fall more steadily they both opened their eyes and looked at each other. "It's raining!" they both said moving apart and squealing like little girls as they took the sleeping bags, before they became soaked and through them in the window. They both went back getting as much as they could of what was left, throwing the sleeping bags and pillows through the window.

"Ok, you next!" Willow said once they had put most of the things in side.

"What about the candles?" Tara asked as they both giggled.

"Leave them, they'll be fine." Willow said gently pushing Tara to the window.

They both laughed as they crossed over in to the dry. Tara helping Willow over, Willow tumbling into Tara's arms, as they both laughed.

Willow straightened up still in Tara's arms. "Hey". Willow said smiling at her.

"Hey yourself" Tara smiled. They both leaned in and their lips touched. It was a gentle kiss, but it was enough.

Willow pulled away and smiled. "Let's go home."

Slowly the parted and walked to the door. Once they were out in the hall, Willow grabbed Tara's hand as they made their way to the exit of the building.

Once they reached the doors, they could see the soft rain coming down. They ran out towards where the car was. As they ran Tara pulled Willow to a stop and pulled her towards her own body. "Kiss in the rain?" She said lovingly and flirtatiously to Willow. Who in return, kissed Tara.

"Mmm...ready?" Tara asked. Willow only nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Faith still lingered over Buffy's face, as she began to descend towards Buffy. Their lips where inches away. Slowly the distant lessoned, mere seconds were left before their lips finally touched.

Knock! Knock! "Buffy....I can't sleep, have you seen my headphones?" Dawn asked at the door.

Buffy pushed Faith off, and leaped off the bed heading for the door. "What?" She asked when she opened it, seeing Dawn standing there.

"My headphones, have you seen them?"

"No, I haven't Dawn." Buffy said with a sigh, that wasn't directed towards Dawn. "Why don't you go ask one of the potentials?"

"Because they are all passed out in the basement." Dawn sighed and headed back to her room.

Buffy closed the door and headed back to the bed, "We should try to get some sleep" She said as she went back to the bed , and got in on her side, giving her back to Faith, who in the dark, was sad, but didn't say a word and did the same.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Willow drove the car into the drive way and put it in park, turn the ignition off right after.

"Did you have a good time?" Willow asked as she took the keys out of the ignition and looked at Tara.

"I did. Thank you" She said smiling at Willow.

The both got out the car and Tara waited for Willow to reach her side of the car before they headed to the front door hand in hand.

And in the same fashion they walked to the inside of the house and up the stairs.

Willow walked Tara to Buffy's room and as they stood in front, awkwardly now they looked everywhere but at each other, finally Tara spoke. "Well...t-this is my stop...I-I had a g-great time Willow"

"Me too" Willow grinned. "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning, good night Tara."

They both kissed each other and before Tara stepped away from Willow and opened the door, she kissed Willows cheek. "Good night."

As she opened the door, she saw something that stopped her from going in. Willow intrigued as to why Tara wasn't going in looked over her shoulder. "........Well you look at that."

_**To be continued.......**_


End file.
